Night Call
by SilverWomen
Summary: Convencida a cumplir una apuesta, Sakura Kinomoto se interna en un bosque sola en una noche de luna llena, sin imaginarse que se encontrará con un lobo transformado en hombre, quien jura no dejarla en paz hasta que solucione su problema.
1. El encuentro

**NIGHT CALL**

 ** _Convencida a cumplir una apuesta, Sakura Kinomoto se interna en un bosque sola en una noche de luna llena, sin imaginarse que se encontrará con un lobo transformado en hombre, quien jura no dejarla en paz hasta que solucione su problema._ **

**_Capítulo I: El encuentro._**

 _Toc-toc-toc._

Las apuestas, la adrenalina provocada por los retos disparaba una reacción química en el cuerpo difícil de igualar, tanto así, que innumerables personas han caído en las trampas de esa sensación adictiva.

Pero ella no lo hacía por eso.

Sakura Kinomoto tenía los ojos abiertos, tensos, expectantes; su cuerpo avanzaba casi a tientas por entre la penumbra asfixiante de ese bosque remoto.

 _Toc-toc-toc._

Ignoraba si ese sonido repetitivo era provocado por el candelabro antiguo balanceándose en su mano, o eran sus huesos temblando del miedo que ya la había invadido, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Se detuvo ante el mínimo atisbo de hojas moviéndose levemente a su derecha. "Maldita sea" reprochó para sus adentros con intensidad, sinceramente, ahora no sentía ese impulso que la obligó a aceptar el reto de su amiga Naoko unas horas antes. "Sakura eres una cobarde" resonaba en su cabeza, junto a la visión de sus compañeras mirándola con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que exaltaron su deseo de borrarles esa expresión; tal vez fue eso por lo que, sin decirles más, tomó ese candelabro antiguo -obviamente para atenuar más la atmósfera terrorífica del paisaje- y salió caminando con rumbo al ginkgo "embrujado" que se encontraba en la profundidad de ese lugar. Debió de haber escuchado a Tomoyo cuando le advirtió que no lo hiciera, pero su mente testaruda se dejó engañar por el orgullo herido. La encomienda para su prueba de valor era sencilla, recoger una hoja de aquel majestuoso pero tétrico árbol, erguido justo en medio de un páramo y volver de inmediato a las cabañas. Ciertamente, no le pareció tan difícil al principio, pero cuando el silencio era tan fuerte que sus oídos zumbaban y las ramas inofensivas comenzaron a parecerse a entes extraños expectantes en lo oscuro, supo que tal vez no fue la mejor de las ideas.

El crujido de una rama bajo sus pies le anunció que el terreno acababa de cambiar, la luna llena ya no era opacada por el espeso follaje de los árboles, en cambio, un panorama se abrió justo frente a sus ojos. El candelabro dejó de ser necesario cuando la luz del satélite natural de la tierra bañaba de plata la vegetación tupida, distribuida a lo largo del suelo del páramo, donde su objetivo la esperaba ya en silencio. Se alegró tanto, que sus pasos se apresuraron para surcar la distancia que los separaba de inmediato. Frente al majestuoso árbol, tomó una de las hojas que yacían en el suelo junto a un pedazo de corteza.

"Eso debe ser suficiente" dijo alegre mientras guardaba su trofeo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Dio la vuelta para regresar, pero palideció al darse cuenta de lo que la esperaba.

Ojos ámbar brillantes, pelaje espeso y oscuro, fauces abiertas mostrando los colmillos más afilados y… ¿sangre? Su pata derecha estaba herida, elevada a propósito para evitar que tocara el suelo. Se paralizó, ese lobo de color pardo la observaba fijamente, ni siquiera podía recordar todos esos documentales donde te enseñaban qué hacer en caso de encontrarte con animales salvajes, pues todo su cuerpo dejó de funcionar como debería.

El animal gruñó, acortando ligeramente la distancia que los separaba, fue ahí cuando se percató de que no la miraba como a una presa, su expresión era distinta, más bien como si estuviera sorprendido de una manera peculiar. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando disipar ese pensamiento absurdo, ¿cómo un animal se sorprendería de esa forma al verla?

Sin previo aviso, la bestia se lanzó hacia ella, pero antes de que la alcanzara, una metamorfosis luminosa sucedió justo ante su mirada desconcertada. Las patas se convirtieron en brazos y pies, el pelaje desapareció, únicamente quedó una melena castaña que se impactó contra el piso.

"¡Pero que demonios!" exclamó y, en contra de su juicio, corrió a ver el resultado.

Un hombre joven, de espalda fornida yacía tumbado sobre la maleza, al parecer completamente inconsciente. Curiosamente, solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de tela ajustados y nada más. Sakura no perdió el tiempo, tomó una rama de longitud considerable para moverlo un poco, él no reaccionó hasta la octava vez que ella le picó las costillas, haciéndolo emitir un ruido gutural de molestia. Frunció el ceño, no sabía porque no se estaba acobardando como siempre, pero la verdad es que la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su miedo.

De pronto las palmas de aquel muchacho se posaron sobre el piso, la castaña retrocedió casi cinco pasos de un solo golpe, mientras se descubría un rosto enfadado que la miraba con atención.

"¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" le reclamó.

Ella no contestó, su mente era incapaz de procesar adecuadamente el hecho de estar hablando con un hombre que anteriormente era un lobo. Súbitamente, una parvada de pájaros abandonó un grupo de árboles cercanos, el cuerpo del muchacho se tensó inmediatamente, antes de tomarla del brazo con mucha brusquedad para jalarla en un arrebato.

"¡Corre!" le gritó.

Dieron grandes zancadas, intentando no caer en su abrupto movimiento, mientras alcanzaban una zona segura donde las plantas tenían una altura considerable. Con una mano firme, él le empujó la espalda para que ambos se agazaparan; Sakura estuvo a punto de protestar ante su autoritarismo natural, pero sus sentidos notaron una presencia inesperada. Por el páramo, una bestia de aspecto felino y color negro, corría desesperada buscando algo, moteando en el viento calmo un indicio oculto en el aroma.

Lo captó, los ojos felinos de la bestia se dilataron, fijos hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. El joven castaño se quejó, contrayendo los músculos de todo su cuerpo en una posición de ataque, sin embargo, un sonido inesperado resonó a la lejanía, haciendo que el animal volviera por donde vino repentinamente.

Después de unos largos segundos de silencio incómodo, el muchacho se irguió inesperadamente, contemplando con el ceño fruncido sus nuevas extremidades humanas. Con sus ojos ámbar relucientes, observó a la joven castaña con una mirada llena de reproche.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!" demandó saber.

"Y-yo" Sakura titubeó, presa por la confusión "No sé de qué me hablas, yo solo vine aquí a ver el árbol".

"¡Devuélveme a ser un lobo!" exigió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, cuyos colmillos resaltaban cual piezas de mármol brillantes.

La realidad cayó sobre ella, no estaba hablando con un joven normal, aquel era un lobo, o un hombre lobo en todo caso. Se alejó un poco, temerosa de ser presa de su ira.

"¡Y-a te dije que yo no hice eso! ".

A la distancia, unas voces humanas gritando su nombre se colaron por entre el silencio, supuso que tal vez había tardado demasiado y sus amigos salieron en su búsqueda. Posó una mirada confundida en el rostro del muchacho, quien se encontraba absorto ante la presencia inesperada de más personas merodeando por la zona.

"Debo irme" dijo ella con rapidez, para luego hacer un movimiento veloz y comenzar a correr.

"¡Alto ahí!" le tomó del brazo con brusquedad "Tienes la obligación de solucionar este problema, tengo que volver a ser lobo".

Sin nada de delicadeza, Sakura sacudió su brazo para liberarse de su férreo agarre, aprovechando que la herida de él permanecía abierta aún en su forma humana.

"Esto no es mi problema, yo no te hice nada y tú solo apareciste de la nada" reviró.

"¡Pues no te dejaré ir!" bramó mientras volvía a aprisionarla del brazo.

"Si no me sueltas juro que gritaré, mis amigos son varios y tú estás solo".

Sopesó la implicación de su amenaza. Era cierto, no tenía mucho que hacer frente a un grupo él solo, la soltó pero solo para ocultarse entre la maleza, ella se percató de ese movimiento pero no dijo nada cuando el rostro de Yamazaki emergió de las penumbras.

"Por Dios Sakura, ¿estás bien? " le preguntó su amigo mientras se acercaba.

"Sí, no te preocupes, ya estaba regresando de hecho".

"Las chicas están preocupadas por ti, volvamos".

Antes de partir, Sakura lanzó una mirada bastante significativa justo al sitio dónde sabía que él estaba oculto. Caminaron en silencio por entre la espesura característica del bosque, hasta que al fin se encontraron con las otras cuatro mujeres casi a medio camino, la expresión de su rostro fue de alivio al comprobar que su amiga se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, no se contuvo y la abrazó inmediatamente, palpando su frente mientras analizaba con la mirada que Sakura no estuviera herida.

"En verdad me preocupé por ti" le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila al comprobar su estado.

"Solo me demoré un poco más, pero no pasó nada" intentó sonar tranquila para no preocuparles.

Volvieron a emprender su viaje entre risas despreocupadas, animados por la calma de la noche tranquila, sin embargo la castaña no participaba en la conversación, ella en cambio tenía la mirada y la mente perdida en el bosque; por razones ajenas a su entendimiento, sintió pena por dejar a aquel joven en medio de la oscuridad, abandonado a su suerte víctima de una transformación inesperada.

"Me parece que no estás del todo bien" comentó Tomoyo en voz baja, para que nada más ellas dos pudieran escucharlo.

Sakura clavó su mirada en el piso, dubitativa.

"Es que vi algo que no tiene explicación" confesó.

"¿Te refieres a un espíritu o algo así?".

"No, algo más terrenal, aunque increíble… un lobo".

Tomoyo parpadeó un poco, contrayendo la mitad de sus labios hacia arriba.

"Sakura no hay lobos en Japón, tal vez pudo haber sido un perro que vagaba por ahí y lo confundiste".

La castaña movió su cabeza de lado a lado, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contarle esa experiencia a su mejor amiga, ¿quién diablos le iba a creer semejante disparate?

En menos tiempo del que pensó llegaron a su destino, una serie de cabañas situadas en la periferia de aquel maravilloso bosque, la suya, para su inquietud, era la más cercana a los árboles. Sus amigos se despidieron de ellas, recordándoles que mañana temprano salía el transporte que los llevaría de regreso a la ciudad.

Justo antes se subir el último escalón, Sakura sintió el impacto de un objeto diminuto, pero de cierta dureza, se giró desconcertada para buscar el origen de esa sensación. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando comprobó que una mirada conocida la observaba fijamente justo detrás de un arbusto. Maldición, él la había seguido, ¿acaso no pensaba dejarla en paz?

Fingió haber olvidado algo afuera para dejar a Tomoyo dentro de la cabaña y cuando se aseguró de que esta no miraba, caminó directamente al sitio donde el muchacho aguardaba ya con el ceño fruncido, que al parecer, era su expresión facial predilecta.

"Ya te dije que no puedo ayudarte" le reclamó en voz baja.

"Si puedes, si me transformaste en humano puedes regresarme a lobo"

"No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué sucedió eso" se defendió ", es injusto que me hagas responsable de lo que pasó".

Molesto, el muchacho chasqueó la lengua para después emitir un gruñido.

"Tienes que devolverme a ser quien era" exigió con voz baja y contenida, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella", necesito hacer algo".

"¿Qué debes hacer?".

"Ese es el problema niña, solo recuerdo que tengo que hacer algo importante, que estaba en medio de algo, pero desde que me hiciste humano no recuerdo nada más".

Un viento ligeramente frio sacudió sus mechones castaños, la luz de la luna contorneaba el perfil de aquel hombre desconocido cuya determinación emanaba de sus ojos. Sakura tragó saliva, retrocediendo unos cuantos centímetros, no por miedo, sino por confusión, el giro de tuerca que no esperó en su vida se materializó en ese hecho extraño. De nuevo se sintió embargada por la pena, sabía que otra persona racional no se hubiese acercado a ese tipo, pero por curioso que sonara, ella no tenía el corazón para dejarlo ahí, ¿qué tal si lo que decía era verdad?

"Aunque quisiera ayudarte" dijo ella, escogiendo bien sus palabras ", no tengo manera de hacerlo. Yo solo iba a cumplir una apuesta tonta cuando te vi, entiende que todo esto para mi es una auténtica trastada ¿cómo explicaré que un lobo se transformó en hombre solo por que nos encontramos? No tiene sentido".

El muchacho bajó la mirada, preso por la impotencia. Su mente caótica no le permitía recordar nada más allá de escasos minutos previos a su encuentro con esa joven extraña, dónde corría perseguido por un felino negro en el intento de cumplir con un objetivo, pero, ¿qué era? No había forma de explicar algo con tan poca información disponible, lo único de lo que realmente estaba seguro, era que eso que tenía que hacer era de vital importancia, más allá incluso, de su propia integridad física.

"Maldita sea" masculló derrotado.

"Lo siento mucho" Sakura le imprimió sinceridad a su frase.

No se le ocurrió nada más que decir, así que se incorporó poco a poco para volver a la cabaña, cuando de nuevo el brazo firme de él sujetó su muñeca con fuerza.

"No te dejaré ir" reveló, ocultando la mirada bajo su cabello ", te seguiré siempre hasta que esto se solucione, así te tenga que buscar por debajo de las piedras".

En ese momento lo supo, él hablaba enserio y por más que se esforzara en explicarle no la dejaría jamás en paz, el muy testarudo no entendería aún si ella le daba mil razones coherentes de por qué no podía ayudarlo. Analizó sus opciones, podía dejarlo ahí y llamar a la policía, o tal vez su hermano se encargaría de él, sabía de antemano que tenía ventaja de la situación pero… Era un sentimiento extraño, algo en ella muy bien oculto no le permitía actuar en su contra, parecía como una empatía floreciente que iba en opuesto de su propia voluntad y buen juicio, una energía magnética que la impulsaba a no dejar desamparado al lobo aquella noche de luna llena.

Jaló su brazo de nuevo en forma brusca, lo miró visiblemente frustrada pero al mismo tiempo asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Bien" comenzó ", sígueme hasta que te canses, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti. Lo único que haremos será visitar a alguien que sabe de estas cosas paranormales, porque yo no entiendo nada, ¡ni siquiera me gustan las películas de terror!".

"No me hace feliz seguirte niña, pero mi misión es más importante" declaró cruzándose de brazos, y como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, giró su cabeza para no mirarla en un gesto de berrinche.

"¿Me dejarás dormir?".

"Has lo que quieras, pero vigilaré que no te vayas".

De pronto, el joven hizo una mueca de dolor captando la atención de Sakura, quien observó como la herida comenzaba a sangrarle. No le dijo nada, se incorporó tranquilamente adentrándose en la cabaña, para después regresar varios minutos después con unas cosas en sus manos. Lo miró con cautela, haciéndole un gesto para que le mostrara su brazo; con cierta desconfianza él estiró su extremidad que para su sorpresa, Sakura limpió con mucho cuidado la herida abierta y la vendó meticulosamente. Él arrugó su frente, no esperaba que esa humana desconocida tuviera esa clase de atención, pero agradeció en silencio el detalle.

"Toma" le entregó un pedazo de tela negro, perfectamente doblado ", era de mi hermano y la uso para dormir, pero puedes quedártela por esta noche".

En un movimiento poco delicado, tomó la prenda para después ponérsela sin emitir palabra alguna. Sakura negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que él era muy hosco, pero tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de reclamarle su actitud, lo único realmente importante para ella era dormir, así podía aclarar su pensamientos o despertar de este sueño sin sentido en el que se encontraba inmersa.

"Buenas noches".

No recibió respuesta, resignada, volvió a la cabaña bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho, quien no dejaba de preguntarse en qué terminaría esta aventura inesperada.

* * *

 **¡Hola! La verdad llevo algunas semanas con esta idea en la cabeza y no pude esperar más para escribirla, sentí que tenía que publicarla de ya, ¿qué opinan?**

 **Silverwomen.**


	2. Pistas

**Capítulo II: Pistas.**

 _Sentí que la luz diáfana fue capaz de cegar a mis ojos, tan solo por un instante. El viento rumiante sacudía de manera enérgica la vegetación verdusca que me rodeaba, haciendo lucir algunas flores como entes diminutos y coloridos que producían su propia melodía. Estaba, sin dudarlo, muy cerca del borde de un risco, cuya altura exorbitante proveía a cualquier espectador de una vista maravillosa, pues un valle luminoso se extendía por entre el panorama hasta la línea imaginaria del horizonte lejano._

 _Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, pero rítmico, una sensación trepidante que al mismo tiempo resultaba un golpe completo de emoción. Detrás mio pude percibir una presencia cálida y familiar, que se acercaba hasta el punto de estar a poco centímetros de mi espalda; no temí, yo sabía quien era, pero en ese instante por más esfuerzo que hice, me fue imposible recordar su identidad._

" _Tu tiempo se acerca" su voz era la de una mujer, cuyas notas firmes denotaban sabiduría ", pronto deberás tomar el lugar que te corresponde y ser el Rey que este lugar merece"._

 _No dije nada, pues de pronto fui capaz de entender toda la responsabilidad que esas palabras depositaban en mis hombros._

" _Los Li siempre han cumplido con su misión y estoy segura de que tú no serás una excepción, Syaoran"._

Sus párpados temblaron un poco antes de abrirse, cediendo ante el impacto incómodo de los primeros rayos del sol. El canturreo de las aves endémicas del bosque llenaban de paz hasta el corazón más inquieto, anunciando de manera triunfal el inicio de una nuevo día, aunque este, distaba enormemente de ser uno normal; ¿qué había sido aquel sueño? Tal vez por unos instantes pudo reconectar de nuevo con sus memorias perdidas, pero, aquello le dejó un hueco en el pecho, recordatorio preciso de que tenía un pendiente que cumplir con urgencia. Los músculos entumecidos de su cuerpo ofrecieron una resistencia inicial al moverse, pero al fin después de insistir, pudo levantarse para observar con cautela alrededor.

Él seguía ahí, oculto bajo los arbustos que sirvieron de camuflaje perfecto para esconderse de la vista de los demás, aunque no mitigaban para nada el sereno que lo hizo titiritar en algún punto de la noche. Como una ráfaga incontenible, los recuerdos de los acontecimientos previos se desplegaron en su mente, haciendo que casi de inmediato su ceño se frunciera.

-Esa mujer- pensó molesto, mientras comprobaba que ni ella ni ninguno de sus acompañantes se había despertado aún. Se estiró para aliviar un poco la tensión en sus coyunturas, algunas de ellas emitieron un chasquido al elongar con su movimiento, mientras el chirriar de una bisagra vieja lo devolvió de golpe a su estado de alerta. La mujer castaña se asomó por la puerta con sus ojos enrojecidos, daba la sensación de que estaba tratando de comprobar que él aun se encontraba ahí, y cuando lo vio apretó sus labios decepcionada.

"Creí que había sido un sueño loco" declaró en voz baja, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

"Nada me hubiese alegrado más" él se cruzó de brazos ", ¿ya pensaste cómo solucionarás mi problema?".

Sakura rodó sus ojos.

"Te lo dije ayer" explicó con poca paciencia ", visitaremos a alguien que nos puede ayudar, pero no te garantizo nada".

Un soplido de irritación salió por los labios de él, clavando su mirada en el bosque para evitar verla.

"Hago lo mejor que puedo" se quejó Sakura.

"No lo suficiente".

La castaña dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, en un acto desesperado por clamar la última gota de serenidad restante dentro de ella; nunca había conocido a alguien con la capacidad de ser tan demandante aunque hablara tan poco. Pero esa sensación abría otra interrogante, ¿por qué quería ayudarlo? Era como si una fuerza invisible la atrajera a él, dándole un peso de conciencia casi insoportable sino lo apoyaba en su causa, más que por deber, por empatía.

"Ten" le dio un puñado de yenes ", cuando nos vayamos subirás con nosotros y le darás eso al conductor, mantente cerca, pero trata de no llamar mucho la atención, ¿de acuerdo?".

Él asintió.

"Por cierto, si vamos a trabajar juntos debemos saber como nos llamamos, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, ¿tú tienes algún nombre?".

Inevitablemente, evocó de inmediato el recuerdo del sueño, ¿ese era su nombre? ¿Syaoran Li?

"Li Syaoran" soltó.

"Bien Li, prepárate entonces".

Se alejó de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Cuando entró en la cabaña Tomoyo se incorporó lentamente después de un placentero sueño, comenzaron una conversación casual casi de inmediato, mientras preparaban sus maletas lo más rápido que podía; al cabo de un rato, la voz de Yamazaki les anunció que el autobús estaba listo para partir. Al salir, una fila completa de turistas se juntó en la puerta del vehículo, mientras esperaban su turno de abordar. Sakura estaba conteniendo su curiosidad por voltear, no sabía si Li estaba esperando atrás de ella o se había rendido, en todo caso, quiso relajarse mientras reía con sus amigas tranquilamente.

"Sakura" la llamó Tomoyo, ya llevaban casi la mitad del trayecto de regreso a casa ", no quiero asustarte pero hay un hombre que no te quita la vista de encima".

"¿Eh?" dijo confundida, pues estaba inmersa en la lectura de una revista.

"Atrás" le murmuró ", en el último asiento, no ha dejado de mirarte desde hace un montón de rato".

Solo podía haber un culpable, no había duda. Abrió la cámara frontal de su celular, moviéndola discretamente para poder captar el rostro que la observaba casi sin parpadear; sí, era él, sus ojos ámbar parecían brillar aun para el lente de la cámara.

"¿Lo conoces?".

"Mmm… Sí, es un conocido de hace tiempo, lo saludaré cuando bajemos".

"Es raro que tú conozcas a alguien que yo no" bromeó su amiga ", aunque debo admitir que es atractivo".

La impresión de anoche no le había permitido analizarlo físicamente a fondo, pero Tomoyo tenía razón, su mirada era muy expresiva y las proporciones de su rostro eran bastante armónicas, en especial sus ojos.

"¿Acaso le gustabas o algo? ¿por qué no deja de verte?".

"Tal vez le parezco conocida" intentó minimizar Sakura ", ya déjalo, hablaré con él después".

Con la ceja arqueada, una no muy convencida Tomoyo dejó el tema en paz hasta llegar a la estación de autobuses, dónde al fin se despidieron. Li la esperaba ya, recargado en un pilar de la entrada.

"¿Dónde iremos?" le inquirió de manera tosca.

No contestó, abordaron un taxi, haciendo del silencio un acompañante inesperado pero cómodo. De reojo, Li observó a la mujer que yacía del otro lado del asiento trasero; parecía tan pacífica irradiando una calidez al parecer innata en ella, mientras el viento que se colaba por la ventana entre abierta revolvía su cabello castaño, admiró sus ojos, que lucían como vívidas lagunas esmeraldas cuya serenidad era casi absorbente; Aunque no lo demostraba, él era plenamente consciente de cuan tosco se había comportado con ella, bien podía justificarse en la urgencia de su misión desconocida, pero a pesar de su actitud, la joven se portó extremadamente paciente con sus exigencias.

"¡Llegamos!" anunció aliviada.

Una valla de madera se extendía a lo largo de varios metros, casi al borde del asfalto que delimitaba la calle, desde afuera, era imposible darse cuenta qué estaba precisamente al otro lado, debido a la altura de la barrera, solo una diminuta puerta parecía ser el único medio de entrar y salir de la propiedad. Sakura caminó hasta ella, dando varios toques fuertes que no obtuvieron respuesta a pesar de la insistencia, suspiró, empujando la puerta para abrirla.

"Ven" le pidió a Li.

A pesar de sus reservas, el joven obedeció sin chistar, quedando sorprendido por lo que se encontró; una construcción similar a un templo se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, flanqueado por un jardín perfectamente cuidado, donde un riachuelo extendía su caudal serpenteando los alrededores.

"¡Profesora Mizuki!" llamó Sakura.

Una melena rojiza se asomó por una de las esquinas del templo, sonriendo casi al instante cuando descubrió quien la llamaba. Sin perder el tiempo, la mujer joven de piel blanca que vestía un pantalón corto y una blusa sin mangas se precipitó hacia Sakura, abrazándola instantáneamente.

"¡Cuanto tiempo Sakura!" exclamó mientras le estrechaba con cariño, después de soltarla se volvió hacia Li "Buenos días".

Él solo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

"Lamento haber llegado de manera tan inesperada, pero necesito su ayuda".

"Sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras" le frotó los brazos amablemente ", pasen por favor".

Su anfitriona los guió por los terrenos de aquel templo, él se dio cuenta que habían entrado por la puerta de atrás, pues entre más se internaban en el lugar, había más construcciones similares de diversos tamaños. Se detuvieron justo en la entrada de una, dónde una campana de viento emitió un sonido relajante cuando el aire sopló, la mujer deslizó la puerta de bambú, destapando uno de los cuartos más intrigantes que hubieran visto. Había algunos atrapa sueños colgando del techo, junto con otros colguijes de elementos artesanales poco comunes; varios anaqueles guardaban piezas enigmáticas y algunas hasta tenebrosas, como una vieja calavera de un cristal brillante que tenía pedazos de obsidiana incrustados en las cuencas de los ojos. Símbolos escritos en papiros estaban pegados por todos lados, al igual que una vasta colección de libros cuyas pastas denotaban su antigüedad y rareza.

Li parpadeó varias veces, arrugando la nariz cuando el penetrante olor a incienso se coló en sus fosas nasales. Con un ademan, les pidió que tomaran asiento sobre un tapete con motivos árabes que estaba en el piso, frente a una mesa de estatura corta dónde había un cuaderno de páginas casi cobrizas debido al tiempo de vida que tenía.

"No sabía que tenía tantas cosas" comentó Sakura mientras admiraba la saturación de objetos en el cuarto.

"Es mi colección privada" admitió con mucho orgullo ", sabes que amo el mundo espiritual y todo lo que tenga que ver con el, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?".

Como si de una respuesta automática se tratase, ambos castaños intercambiaron miradas, siendo Sakura la más renuente a contarle todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

"Pues verá" se aclaró la garganta ", mis amigos y yo fuimos de excursión este fin de semana al bosque, cerca del gingko".

"¿El gingko embrujado?" inquirió con interés instantáneo.

"Sí, ayer mis amigas me retaron a que fuera al gingko a plena noche y… " se detuvo, observando con cautela a su antigua profesora de historia " Me encontré con él "apuntó a Li", pero él no era él, ¿me entiende?".

La profesora arqueó una ceja, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás mientras sus ojos pasaban de Sakura a Li constantemente.

"¿Cómo que no era él? ¿A qué te refieres?" inquirió con voz suave.

"Que no era humano, era un..."

"Lobo" interrumpió Li ", y cuando la vi a ella me transformé en un humano".

Le tomó un par de minutos a la profesora Mizuki procesar la información recibida, pues aquella revelación inesperada le quitó la capacidad de hablar.

"Sé que suena loco" se apresuró a decir Sakura ", pero usted es la única persona que conozco que le encantan estos temas y...".

"Tranquila" Kaho sonrió ", es solo que es la primera vez que vivo en persona un caso así".

Se levantó de su lugar, buscando entre el grupo de libros uno en particular, cuando lo encontró, levantó el dedo índice en señal de victoria. Caminó de regreso hacia ellos, abriendo las páginas justo en el lugar donde una antigua ilustración de un lobo estaba justo en la esquina derecha de la hoja.

"¿Entonces puedes transformarte en lobo siempre que quieras?" le cuestionó a Li.

"No, tengo la noción de haber sido un lobo hasta que me topé con ella" movió su cabeza señalando a Sakura ", pero perdí la memoria cuando me transformó en humano".

"Por enésima vez" resopló la castaña ", yo no te transformé en nada".

"Justo cuando la vi adopté esta forma" continuó Li ignorándola ", necesito regresar a ser lo que era lo más pronto posible".

"¿Por qué?".

"Estaba en medio de algo, ya que ella me borró la memoria no sé exactamente qué, pero es importante, puedo sentirlo".

Esta vez, Sakura no se molestó en revirar su argumento, él la culparía inevitablemente. La profesora Mizuki se acariciaba el mentón constantemente, tratando de ordenar las ideas que revoloteaban en su cabeza.

"Bueno, a través de la historia y por muchas culturas, la figura del lobo ha sido representada de diferentes formas " apuntó al libro ", algunas veces benigna y otras maligna, pero es un elemento presente de manera constante. Debo preguntarte algo, ¿qué pensabas cuándo la viste?".

Syaoran curvó sus labios hacia un lado, tratando de remembrar sus primeras impresiones.

"Me sorprendió verla ahí, mucho "se acarició las sienes ", sentí algo más, pero no logro recordar. Luego vino el miedo, porque algo me perseguía y temí que la dañara".

"¿Qué era eso?".

"No lo sé, un animal raro".

"Como un gato enorme" intervino Sakura.

"¿Por qué te perseguía?".

"No tengo idea, luego intenté asustarla para que se fuera, pero justo cuando me lancé a ella dejé de ser un lobo".

"¿Y no has recordado nada más de tu vida anterior?".

Li se calló, analizando la idea de compartir lo experimentado en su sueño, no es que le gustara hablar mucho de sus cosas, pero era obvio que entre más compartiera información más sencillo sería ayudarlo.

"Un sueño raro" dijo al fin ", yo estaba en un risco, observando un valle extenso y la voz de una mujer me hablaba, sé que la conocía, pero no puedo recordar quien era; me dijo que pronto yo sería el Rey de ese lugar, y mencionó mi nombre".

"Así que eres el alfa" murmuró Kaho.

"¿El qué?".

"En una manada de lobos, el alfa es el líder "explicó " ¿qué sentiste al ver el mundo?".

"¿Disculpe?".

"Quiero saber que pasó por tu mente cuando viste a otros humanos, tu interacción ha sido poca pero algo debiste notar".

"Nada en especial".

"Eso pensé" sonrió para después dedicarles una expresión seria ", soy consciente de que esperan una respuesta de mi parte, pero no tengo una concreta, al contrario, surgen más interrogantes que soluciones. Estoy casi segura de que no es la primera vez que eres un humano, actuás con demasiada naturalidad en este entorno, ahora no lo entiendes, pero si recuperas tu memoria probablemente compruebes lo que te digo. También está la cuestión de ustedes dos" los señaló.

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" preguntó la castaña.

"Por alguna razón que yo desconozco, el que él se encontrara contigo desencadenó su transformación, tal vez no lo hiciste de manera consciente, pero apuesto que debido a ti sucedió eso".

Detestó la forma en como Li la miró, con un _te lo dije_ silencioso.

"Tal vez ustedes dos se tenían que conocer" puntualizó la profesora ", hay que probar que otro efecto tienen el uno con el otro para llegar al fondo de este asunto".

"¿Cómo haremos esas pruebas?" Li se movió ligeramente hacia adelante.

"Indudablemente, tienen que permanecer juntos. Tú dices que ella te quitó la memoria, pero no estás seguro, ¿qué tal si su encuentro fue en realidad lo que te devolvió la consciencia? , ¿por qué razón convergieron en el mismo lugar y tiempo aun cuando todo eso era improbable? Para mi punto de vista, ustedes dos tienen una conexión".

La perspectiva ofrecida por Mizuki les pintó un panorama distinto, bien ella podía estar equivocada, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera razón. Por ahora, el destino parecía entrelazar sus caminos casi inevitablemente.

"Aunque viva sola, no puedo llevarlo a mi departamento, conoce a mi hermano y la manía que tiene por visitarme inesperadamente" Sakura imaginó qué haría Touya si la encontraba viviendo con un hombre así de repente, o más bien, ¿qué le haría a él?

"Bueno, Touya puede ser demasiado protector "la mujer se acarició el mentón ", tal vez pueda hacer algo, necesitamos un ayudante aquí, no pagamos mucho pero si lo suficiente para que tenga lo básico " les sonrió ", pero me temo que eso será´hasta mañana, por ahora tendrá que dormir en tu casa".

No tenían opción, por lo menos no una inmediata, así que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Él adoptó su posición habitual, cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba alguien.

"Supongo que por hoy podré soportarlo" espetó Li antes de pararse para salir de ahí, pues ya no soportaba el aroma incienso adherido a su garganta.

"Tampoco me hace muy feliz que estés ahí" Sakura intentó sonar tan descortés como él ", además te estoy haciendo un favor".

Una vez más, la ignoró, girando sus talones para salir de ahí, Kaho estaba luchando por contener una sonrisa al verlos pelear de esa manera. Después de dar un par de pasos, lo que estaba enfrente de Li no era aquel cuarto, sino más bien la visión de un bosque raro, él estaba en algo alto, sosteniendo firmemente un arco con una flecha lista para ser disparada, mientras un lobo con el pelo erizado le enseñaba las fauces abiertas, gruñendo en señal de advertencia. Segundo antes de soltar la flecha, alguien se abalanzó frente al lobo y, aunque quiso parar, la flecha salió volando hacia algún lugar.

La visión terminó, Syaoran respiró agitado durante un lapso corto de segundos, antes de sentir como el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía al igual que su consciencia, precipitándose violentamente contra el piso alfombrado del cuarto. Lo último que escucho fue el grito de preocupación de dos mujeres antes de perderse en el limbo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por sus opiniones, tenía tiempo que una idea no me atrapaba tanto como esta, espero puedan tomarle el mismo cariño que yo (aunque todo parezca tranquilo, no lo es, créanme). Saludos.**

 **Silverwomen.**


	3. Visiones

**Capítulo III: Visiones.  
**

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la luz naranja que bañaba cada centímetro de aquel cuarto, iluminando los recovecos de la estructura. Le pareció agradable la forma en como el color le brindaba a la atmósfera cierto aire de quietud vespertina, siendo esa sensación realzada por el aroma a especias que probablemente provenían de alguna olla en su punto de ebullición. Se incorporó lentamente dejando que su mente procesara adecuadamente la nueva información sensorial que captaban sus sentidos, asimilando al fin que no estaba en el último lugar que abandonó su consciencia, pues se encontraba una acogedora pero pequeña sala, con un televisor que emitía un canal de noticias a un volumen bajo. Desvió su visión hacia la izquierda, encontrándose que solo un espacio pequeño de poco más de un metro lo dividía de la barra que iniciaba la cocina, donde una alegre mujer castaña tarareaba una canción rítmica mientras preparaba una pasta de fideos largos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Li sin demora, mientras retiraba un pañuelo húmedo de su frente.

Sakura se exaltó un poco por la pregunta inesperada, volviéndose a ver su inquilino temporal mientras este se levantaba del sillón con dificultad.

"En mi casa, la profesora me ayudó a traerte" se acercó a él para darle una taza de líquido traslucido ", bebe esto, es té y te ayudará a hidratarte mientras termino la cena".

Mientras el líquido se colaba por su garganta, Li recordó aquella figura que se cruzó delante del lobo en su visión, preguntándose que tenía que ver con él ese recuerdo repentino.

"¿Viste algo antes de desmayarte?" cuestionó Sakura, sentándose en el sillón contiguo.

"Estaba cazando a un lobo con una flecha, pero alguien se interpuso" explicó sin muchos ánimos.

La castaña acarició su mentón, dubitativa.

"¿Tú cazabas al lobo? Es extraño, no tiene mucho sentido…".

"Nada tiene sentido últimamente" aceptó observando todo alrededor suyo con cuidado ", este sitio es realmente pequeño".

"Lo siento _su majestad_ "imprimió ironía a su comentario", pero es lo que puedo pagar con mi sueldo, además para vivir sola es lo mejor y está cerca de mi trabajo".

"¿Qué es lo que haces?".

"Soy profesora de deportes" le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la barra, sirviéndole un gran plato de pasta", me parece que estás más tranquilo que en la mañana".

"La confusión no es tranquilidad, simplemente tu profesora lo dejó muy en claro, tú eres mi problema pero también mi solución. Mientras no huyas solo tengo que esperar, y forzar a mi mente a que me revele que más sabe".

"Estoy completamente segura de que no soy un problema para ti…".

"No discutiré algo de lo que no tengo certeza" atajó ", pero entre más pronto se solucione más rápido recuperaremos nuestras vidas".

Se metió un gran bocado de pasta, deleitándose con su sabor cremoso.

"Me pregunto si en tu otra vida fuiste amable" espetó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

"Es imposible ser amable sin saber si quiera quien eres" sus miradas férreas se encontraron", nos tendremos que acostumbrar a tratarnos o sino esto tardará una eternidad".

"Si eso hace que todo esto termine, pondré mi mejor esfuerzo" estiró sus coyunturas, mientras recogía su plato casi lleno, él le había hecho perder el apetito ", debo ir a dormir, hay ropa limpia en el sillón y el baño está listo para ti".

Callada, se perdió en el silencio de su habitación, dando un portazo para encerrarse. Syaoran sintió una punzada en el estómago a causa del remordimiento, preguntándose una vez más si no estaba siendo demasiado hosco con ella, a final de cuentas le estaba brindando ayuda sin realmente conocerlo, pero tenía que entenderlo también, no es sencillo vivir preso de la incertidumbre de tu propia identidad. Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios, antes de dirigirse a tomar un baño caliente para después volver a dormir.

Sakura estaba recostada sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de su techo, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a su situación actual, ¿estaría bien ayudar a un desconocido?, No tenía idea de porque cada que quería tirar la toalla y acabar con todo aparecía en ella una sensación incómoda, ni tampoco podía explicar la simpatía casi mística que le provocaba hablar con él, aun con su actitud brusca. Cansada, se arropó para perderse en el inmenso mundo onírico y darse la oportunidad de desconectarse de la realidad…

* * *

Touya Kinomoto cerró la cubierta de su laptop visiblemente agotado, mientras se estiraba para aliviar la tensión caminando alrededor de su estudio. Por alguna razón estaba desprovisto de inspiración para continuar analizando cifras esa noche, pues todo el día un presentimiento desconocido no lo había dejado estar en paz. En otras ocasiones tal vez hubiera adjudicado esa sensación al estrés, pero ahora estaba seguro de que nada tenía que ver con eso, pues cada que evocaba el recuerdo de su hermana éste venía acompañado con una dosis de preocupación inexplicable ¿acaso ella estaba en peligro? No lo sabía, pero indudablemente estaría preparado para protegerla de todo.

* * *

Sakura era buena en los deportes, quedaba plenamente comprobado al verla ir y venir a una velocidad casi sobre humana preparándolo todo para irse a clases. Syaoran estaba tranquilo, como un observador silencioso que hacía muecas de desaprobación al comprobar que su nueva acompañante ignoraba cuantas alarmas se pusiera mientras dormía.

"¡Los cascos!" gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se internaba de nuevo en su cuarto para volver con ellos en la mano "¡Toma ponte esto! ¡Ni siquiera desayuné!".

Li se aclaró la garganta, antes de entregarle un recipiente envuelto en una tela verde al que Sakura miró con incredulidad, lo abrió, intrigada por ver como había unos huevos perfectamente enrollados con una porción de arroz dentro.

"G-gracias" balbuceó impactada por el gesto.

Él no contestó, solo salió del lugar en silencio esperándola al pie de una motoneta de color blanco y azul.

"Ponte el casco" le repitió ella ", esto es una motocicleta…".

"Sé que es" la interrumpió ", aunque me preocupa que conduzcas igual que corres".

Sakura gruñó, pero ignoró su comentario porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era llegar a tiempo para impartir la práctica del equipo de porristas de la secundaria. Li dudó sobre dónde poner las manos para sujetarse, pero después de unos segundos se aferró a la parrilla trasera de la moto, evitando todo contacto con Sakura. El trayecto hacia el templo fue silencioso, para la sorpresa del castaño, ella manejaba demasiado bien, sin apresurarse mientras serpenteaba por el tráfico denso de una mañana normal.

"Pasaré a verte después del trabajo" le dijo mientras él bajaba de la moto ", por cierto… Gracias por la comida".

Syaoran no dijo nada, solo caminó hacia el templo dándole la espalda, escuchando a un motor acelerar más de lo debido. La hojarasca se arrastraba por el suelo produciendo un sonido relajante, que era acompasado por el son de sus pasos mientras se adentraba en el templo silencioso; a la distancia, la profesora Mizuki se encontraba inmersa en la lectura de un viejo libro de grosor considerable, el título en letras doradas decía "Oniromancia".

"¿Qué es la _oniromancia_?" preguntó con curiosidad.

La mujer cerró el libro frustrada para después mirarlo.

"Es la adivinación por medio de los sueños" se estrechó los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Cree que adivino cosas con los sueños?".

"No lo sé, por ahora no me queda claro a que espacio temporal pertenecen tus visiones. No sé si lo que ves en tus sueños es parte del pasado o del futuro, todo de ti me tiene confundida".

Acarició sus sienes, Syaoran arqueó una ceja pues la tensión que ella emitía era casi tangible.

"Son malas noticias para mi entonces".

"Bueno, apenas llevas dos días en esta realidad, o eso aparentas. Me tiene confundida el que no te sorprenda nada de la vida actual, si yo sacara a un cavernícola de la criogenización estaría anonadado con ver la evolución del mundo "explico acariciando su mentón", pero tú no lo estás, ves las cosas con demasiada naturalidad a pesar de tu anterior condición de lobo".

"Puede que haya estado en contacto con humanos antes y no lo recuerde, bueno la realidad es que no recuerdo nada" dijo frustrado.

"Tienes razón" apoyó la profesora ", pero eso no explica que te transformaras frente a Sakura, así que eso nos devuelve al principio, ella es la respuesta".

"Pero ella no sabe cómo ayudarme" replicó.

"Sin embargo te está ayudando a su manera" el dedo índice de Kaho se elevó al mismo tiempo que curvaba una sonrisa en los labios", ¿no te parece extraño? Cualquier otra persona normal te hubiese dejado en medio de ese bosque, pero ella no lo hizo, eso debe tener una razón; Sakura es una excelente persona, pero esto va más allá de su bondad natural".

"¿Me está diciendo que nos teníamos que conocer?".

"Exacto, te lo dije ayer, tú crees que ella te trajo desgracia al transformarte, pero tal vez es todo lo contrario".

Li se quedó callado, ahora que escuchaba por segunda vez ese argumento parecía convencerlo más, pero eso no quitaba esa sensación de urgencia por completar una tarea desconocida que lo tenía invadido.

"¿Pero por qué sigo sintiendo que tengo que hacer algo?" cuestionó " Porque ese pensamiento no me abandona ni un poco, es como si corriera contrarreloj y no lo entiendo".

"Hay muchas posibilidades" aceptó Kaho ", pero estoy segura de que si te alejas de Sakura, las cosas empeorarán".

* * *

"Tengo algo que confesarte" Sakura dudó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando ", pero debe de ser en persona".

" _Si necesitas que vaya ahora mismo, lo haré de inmediato"_ dijo la voz de Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea.

"No es necesario, te veo esta noche en el café de siempre".

" _¿Estás segura?"_.

"Sí, además aun tengo clases que dar, te envío un mensaje para avisarte" Sakura sonrió para que su voz se escuchara más relajada ", no pasa nada te lo juro".

Una no muy convencida Tomoyo aceptó las palabras de su amiga, antes de que ella colgara. La sala de profesores a esa hora estaba vacía generalmente, a excepción del maestro de artes que solía aislarse en su escritorio lejano a escuchar música con sus audífonos, evitando el contacto con los demás mientras hacía trabajo administrativo. Sakura resopló, intentando armar una manera de contarle a su amiga sobre el hombre lobo que ahora estaba en su vida, sin que ella terminara desmayada o llamando al psiquiátrico más cercano.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura?" preguntó una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Rika Sasaki la miraba con preocupación visible desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Si, claro" sonrió ", solo estaba terminando con algo de papeleo".

"Luces un tanto preocupada "sobó su espalda con suavidad ", sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre".

"Lo sé" su mirada era agradecimiento sincero ", solo es el estrés normal, nada de que alarmarse".

"Bien, sabes, ya ha llegado el reemplazo del profesor Miyamoto".

"¿En serio? Espero sea tan bueno en historia como él".

"Es muy joven pero, parece muy culto".

"¿Esta es la sala de profesores?" preguntaron de pronto.

Las dos mujeres dieron un brinco, alarmadas por la pregunta inesperada. Justo en el umbral dónde antes se encontraba Rika, un hombre joven de ojos azules las observaba con un gesto amable, su traje azul marino estaba perfectamente alisado en contraste con su piel blanca, mientras que unos mechones despreocupados caían sobre su frente sin quitarle pulcritud a su apariencia.

"Disculpen" lucía apenado ", no pretendía asustarlas".

"No pasa nada" se apresuró a decir Sakura, quien aún se encontraba deslumbrada por su presencia ", ¿necesita ayuda?".

"La verdad es que si, necesitó encontrar el salón 2 D" les mostró unos papeles con el sello de la dirección de la escuela.

Rika y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, supo entonces que su amiga estaba pensando en lo mismo, él era guapo, tal vez demasiado.

"Con gusto la profesora Sakura lo guiará" dijo la mujer sonriendo, ante el sonrojo repentino de la castaña " ¿no es verdad?".

Tardó en contestar, pero al final logró articular un sí nervioso. Sakura y el hombre caminaron en silencio por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, había algo en él que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, tenía una presencia agradable, pero a la vez le generaba un nerviosismo inexplicable.

"Fui muy grosero al no presentarme" habló de pronto, mientras le dedicaba una mirada amable ", soy Eriol Hiraguizawa".

" Sakura Kinomoto" respondió ella sonriendo ", soy la profesora de deportes".

Se detuvieron justo en la entrada del salón, antes de que cruzara la puerta Eriol se detuvo para observarla.

"Espero nos volvamos a encontrar" le dedicó una sonrisa que la irradió tanto, que se quedó pasmada ahí aun cuando él cerró la puerta.

* * *

Syaoran estaba podando la hierba crecida que se había acumulado en la parte trasera del salón de ofrendas principal, agradecido de que el clima fuera agradable a pesar de que el sol brillaba potente en el cielo. Escuchó el crujido de una rama muy cerca de donde estaba, captando de inmediato su atención; contrajo su frente, mientras buscaba con la mirada el origen que aquel ruido misterioso por entre el follaje espeso de los árboles, hasta que lo vio. Había un hombre parado justo en la esquina del salón, dándole la espalda, su cabello pelirrojo corto brillaba con la luz del sol, mientras que sus vestimentas tradicionales japonesas se movían con el viento. Se acercó lentamente, con la firme intensión de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, pero él se adelantó y se volvió para verlo cara a cara, sus ojos castaños le parecieron familiares.

"Esta parte del templo se encuentra cerrada, señor" le dijo con tono calmo.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo lo miró por unos segundos más y caminó directamente al bosque.

"¡Espere!" le gritó " ¡No puede entrar ahí!".

Corrió para alcanzarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado una vez más.

 _Miré el cielo estrellado una vez más, dejando que la tranquilidad momentánea relajara hasta la última terminal nerviosa de mi ser. Sonreí satisfecho, admirando el valle callado, lleno de quietud._

 _"_ _La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte" me dijo la voz de un hombre, que se encontraba recargado en la otra parte del árbol._

 _"_ _Los del clan Li siempre hemos sido los mejores cazadores" fanfarroneé, completamente seguro de que la broma sería tomada con humor por mi acompañante._

 _"_ _Te demostraré que no, pero por hoy disfruta tu victoria querido amigo" él estaba sonriendo, se deducía por el tono de su voz._

 _En ese momento mi cuerpo se sentía como una pluma, ligero a causa de la felicidad que me producía la compañía de un verdadero amigo._

Li parpadeó, fue como si alguien lo sacara del agua de manera abrupta y pudiera dar una gran bocanada de aire. Dejó la visión tan pronto como cayó en ella, pues ahora lo único que tenía frente a él era el bosque silencioso del templo. Confundido, camino con pasos casi inconscientes lejos del lugar, buscando a la profesora por todos lados hasta que la encontró.

"¡Por Dios! " exclamó mientras tocaba su frente " Estas pálido, ¿ te ha pasado algo?".

La mandíbula de Syaoran tembló al inicio, pero después de unos momentos logró articular las palabras.

"Vi a un hombre y después tuve una visión" reveló aun consternado.

"¿Qué hombre? ¿Cómo era?".

Dio hasta el último detalle que recordaba de la apariencia de él y fue esta vez ella la que palideció. Hurgó en su bolsillo derecho sacando un móvil con mucha rapidez, para después mostrarle una foto con la mano temblorosa.

"¿Él?" preguntó casi en un grito.

"Sí" Li asintió, era el mismo ", ¿lo conoces? ¿vive aquí en el templo?".

Kaho Mizuki respiró agitada, mientras su frente se contraría severamente.

"Lo conozco, es mi padre" le reveló ", pero murió hace como diez años".

* * *

Sakura presionó el botón de encendido una vez más, mientras empujaba la empuñadura del manubrio con desesperación, la moto dejó salir un ruido constante pero se apagó de nuevo, frustrándola de inmediato.

"¡No puede ser!" bramó antes de soltarla.

Su motocicleta decidió fallar justo ahora que sentía una urgencia inesperada por irse, quería llegar al templo lo antes posible y no sabía exactamente por qué.

"¿Problemas?".

La castaña dio unos pasos atrás instintivamente, antes de darse cuenta del dueño de la voz, quien la miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

"E-es que no arranca" las palabras le salieron un tanto atropelladas.

Eriol se acercó a la moto para revisarla, como si se tratara de un experto, levantó la parte plástica que cubría al motor e intentó encenderla de nuevo, pero el motor se ahogó en el intento.

"Parece ser la bujía" diagnosticó rápidamente " ¿algún taller mecánico al que podamos llamar?".

"Un amigo se encarga de ella" dijo Sakura ", no está lejos de aquí así que creo que la llevaré caminando".

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" le pidió amablemente para su sorpresa "No me perdonaría que fueras sola".

"No es necesario, debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer…".

"En realidad, lo haría encantado".

Se miraron por unos segundos, le parecía casi imposible decirle que no a aquellos ojos que palpitaban detrás de esos lentes.

"Está bien" aceptó ella.

Eriol comenzó a empujar la moto con extrema facilidad hacia la salida del estacionamiento, mientras Sakura caminaba a la par de él, sintiéndose nerviosa de nuevo; a cada paso que daban, esa sensación crecía. Siguieron así durante largos minutos, tanto, que pronto estuvieron muy cerca de su destino.

"Disculpa que te pregunte" él rompió el silencio incómodo", bueno y también perdona por hablarte de tu, pero al parecer no te es tan agradable mi presencia, ¿cierto?".

"Descuida puedes hablarme de tu " meditó un momento antes de seguir ", no es eso es solo que, me siento extraña".

Sin perder su gesto de tranquilidad, el joven la observó con intensidad.

"Parece que sentimos lo mismo, en mi caso, es como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo" confesó con naturalidad.

Sakura se volvió para verlo.

"¿En serio?".

"Sí, tengo la sensación de haberte visto antes".

La castaña parpadeó.

"Tal vez nos conocimos en algún lado".

"Probablemente" apoyó Eriol ", aunque siendo sincero, sería un placer conocerte mejor".

Se detuvieron justo en la entrada del taller de Yamazaki, esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Sakura latiera inquieto dentro de su pecho, este era el segundo hombre que la hacía tener reacciones inexplicables… el primero fue Li… ¡Li! Recordó de inmediato, entrando al taller para llamar a Yamazaki inmediatamente. Su amigo salió casi de inmediato y cuando vio a Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

"¿Pasó de nuevo, cierto?" preguntó de manera socarrona antes de salir y comprobar sus sospechas " Deberías cambiarla por una nueva".

"Aun puede funcionar" reviró ella, se rehusaba a tirar la toalla con su antigua compañera de viaje.

Mientras Yamazaki se agachaba para revisar el motor, Sakura se acercó a Eriol.

"Él me ayudará, no te preocupes" sonrió ", de verdad te lo agradezco".

"El que debería agradecerte soy yo, por permitirme tu compañía… Ahora, si no te ofende…".

Tomó su mano, en un movimiento inesperado pero delicado, depositando un beso cortés en la piel suave de la castaña antes de alejarse, dejándola completamente atónita.

"Parece que tienes una nueva conquista" soltó de pronto Yamazaki totalmente divertido.

Eso la sacó de su trance, propinándole un golpe suave en la cabeza.

"Calla y ayúdame" gruñó ", es un compañero de trabajo y tengo prisa".

"¿Acaso tienes otra cita?" dijo con tono pícaro.

"Deja de decir tonterías".

Aunque tenía razón, volvió a ella la urgencia de encontrarse con Li por razones ajenas a su conocimiento. Para su alivio Yamazaki conocía tan bien su moto que la arregló casi de inmediato.

"¡Anótalo en mi cuenta!" le gritó antes de acelerar.

No sabía porque, pero el camino le pareció más largo de lo normal aunque estaba relativamente cerca de su destino. Bajó de la moto apresuradamente mientras caminaba velozmente por la entrada del templo, encontrándose a Li pintando casi perfectamente una de las paredes de uno de los salones; cuando al fin llegó con él, no supo que decir, solo se sintió aliviada de verlo.

"Creí que nunca llegarías" soltó Li, pero su tono sonaba distinto.

"Es que mi moto…" dejó de hablar pues una idea le vino a la cabeza de inmediato " Oye, ¿por qué no vamos a la biblioteca?".

Li no dejo de realizar su tarea.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó sin mucho interés.

"Pues resulta que no hay lobos en Japón genio, esta región es pequeña y todos los registros históricos están almacenados en la biblioteca de la ciudad, tal vez sepamos algo de ti o si alguna vez hubo lobos por aquí".

El brazo de Li paró, dejando la brocha en alto pero inmóvil, mientras miraba los vívidos ojos esmeralda de Sakura iluminarse, satisfecha por haber captado su atención.

"Es la primera buena idea que tienes" admitió, sin dejar su tono de parsimonia.

Sakura le propinó un golpecito en el hombro, que él recibió arqueando la ceja.

"Siempre tengo buenas ideas," sonrió con suficiencia antes de volverse para ir a la salida "trae tu casco".

Los primeros matices que anunciaban la inminente llegada del crepúsculo tiñeron el cielo de naranja, mientras las luces automáticas de las calles comenzaban a encenderse a medida que avanzaban a lugares cada vez más solitarios, pues la ruta que habían tomado serpenteaba el borde de una colina que proporcionaba una vista envidiable de la ciudad. Syaoran estaba disfrutando el paseo, olvidando por unos instantes el incidente sucedido esta mañana y la reacción de preocupación de la profesora. Inesperadamente, la moto viró para pararse abruptamente en una zona de descanso. Su acompañante emitía una tensión que le crispaba los nervios, al grado de verla prácticamente temblar a pesar de que no hacía frio; Sakura se bajó de la moto bruscamente, quitándose el casco para permitirse respirar mejor pues el aire se le estaba yendo de los pulmones.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" exclamó Syaoran, preocupado.

Ella no respondió, estaba con las manos recargadas en sus piernas, intentando normalizar su pulso acelerado, Li se acercó y sin dudarlo, la tomó de los codos para que lo mirara, provocando un hueco en su pecho. Los esmeraldas que antes estaban calmados, ahora lucían aterrados de pronto, aferrándose a los brazos de él para buscar apoyo.

"¡Tienes que decirme qué pasa!" exigió él desesperado.

Con esfuerzo, ella estiró el brazo tembloroso para apuntar con su dedo índice al barranco frente a ellos, en eso momento Syaoran comprendió su reacción. Un hombre de ropas sucias y piel verdusca flotaba ingrávido sobre una caída de más de treinta metros, observándolos fijamente.

No había duda, era un fantasma.

Ella también podía verlos.

Y eso definitivamente, no era buena señal.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Cómo están? Sí, lo sé, demoré muchísimo pero al fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo, tenemos bastante intriga pero hay mucho por descubrir aun. En estos días también actualizaré Hailsham y, sobre ángeles y demonios, he intentado escribir pero no me salen las cosas como quiero, la inspiración es caprichosa algunas veces, pero confío en que vuelva. Bueno, espero leerlos pronto.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Silverwomen.**


	4. Bajo la luz de la luna

**Capítulo IV: Bajo la luz de la luna.**

Los pasos resonaron como la lluvia terminando así con el silencio del templo. Al inicio eran meros golpeteos, pero entre más avanzaban, el espacio entre uno y otro se redujo, al igual que las gotas de un tórrido aguacero de verano. Tomoyo Daidouji sabía que, indudablemente, la voz entrecortada de Sakura era algo que le provocaba angustia, más si se escuchaba del otro lado de una línea telefónica en una llamada inesperada. El sonido se detuvo, la mano de la mujer alcanzó la puerta de bambú con delicadeza, pero justo después, ésta fue deslizada con el apremio natural de alguien preocupado. Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue a su mejor amiga, arropada con mantas delgadas sosteniendo un vaso, su piel estaba pálida y parecía estar perdida en algún lugar de sus pensamientos; a su lado, la profesora Kaho Mizuki se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior izquierdo, como si intentara descifrar algo mientras acariciaba a manera de consuelo los mechones revueltos de la castaña.

Pero había alguien más ahí.

Era él, no tenía duda, el hombre del viaje, observaba a Sakura con una seriedad férrea, apartado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, de pie como un soldado vigilante.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" demandó saber, arrodillándose junto a Sakura.

"Las dejaremos solas" dijo la profesora con voz calma, pero no tranquila.

Kaho dedicó una mirada significativa a Li, quien, entendió el mensaje, pues salieron de ahí rápidamente y, como si estuvieran pensando igual, caminaron sin detenerse hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados para que ninguna de las dos pudiera escucharlos. Él fue el primero en detenerse.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Syaoran, casi entre dientes.

La mirada que Kaho puso sobre él no lo alentó.

"La verdad es que no tengo idea. No importa quién seas, el mundo de los espíritus no es buena señal".

"A mi no me pasó nada cuando lo vi, pero ella… Ella reaccionó diferente".

"De ti sabemos realmente poco, no puedo especular con eso, pero a Sakura la conozco desde que era una niña y lo que siempre le provocó pánico fueron los espíritus" tensó su mandíbula ". Jamás tuvo la habilidad de verlos, ni siquiera un poco, no entiendo porque ahora los percibe con tanta facilidad".

"Yo soy la razón…" Li respiró de forma sonora, molesto.

"Su encuentro trajo cambios, no hay dudas".

"Si yo sigo aquí ella seguirá viéndolos… Debería alejarme para que esto pare".

La profesora se alejó unos centímetros para verlo con incredulidad, algo no encajaba, los hombros de Li estaban caídos, sus labios tensos al igual que sus ojos, pero había algo más, algo que no podía identificar y que no estaba ahí antes.

"¡Claro que no! ¿No eras tú el mayor interesado en saber la verdad? Si te vas jamás podrás saber que pasó realmente, además no tenemos certeza de nada aun, créeme cuando te digo, irte es un error. Además ayudaste a Sakura hoy, no lo olvides".

Una piedrita salió disparada contra el pasto después de que Li la pateara, parecía la rabieta de un niño enfurruñado, su boca no emitía palabras pero su cuerpo contraído de pronto era fácil de descifrar. Súbitamente se fue de ahí, caminando con pasos firmes hacía la oscuridad del bosque. Kaho arqueó su ceja derecha, a ese hombre le pasaba algo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba dar con qué.

A unos metros de ahí, en la habitación iluminada por una única vela, Sakura sintió que las entrañas se le contrajeron. La mirada atenta de su amiga le dejaba claro que no aceptaba su versión de los hechos, sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo, pero aun así Tomoyo no le insistió, a pesar de tener tantas interrogantes que hacerle respetó su decisión. Le pasó el brazo por atrás de los hombros, cuidando que el calor humano que brindaba la verdadera amistad pudiera mitigar los malos pensamientos que traían un hecho impronunciable.

"¿Sabes que siempre estaré para ti?" dijo esto con tono bajo, como el que usaría una madre protectora.

"Es algo de lo que jamás dudaría" Sakura le sonrió, avivada de pronto por su compañía.

"No quiero presionarte, pero promete que me dirás la verdad un día".

"Tomoyo yo…".

Le hizo un ademán para que parara "Solo promételo, ¿vale?".

"Está bien".

"Por cierto ese hombre, ¿es el del otro día, cierto?".

"Sí es él".

"Bien, supongo que eso también me lo contarás después, solo dime si no te está causando problemas".

Suspiró, ¿cómo contestar a eso?, si bien era cierto que Li fue el catalizador de sucesos extraños, no podía culparlo por eso, las cosas para él tampoco estaban del todo bien.

"Nos estamos ayudando, mutuamente" dijo con sinceridad ", descuida, él no es malo".

Una alarma proveniente del celular de Tomoyo sonó con insistencia, al comprobar lo que la pantalla decía, la amatista gruñó exasperada.

"Tengo que salir para Sapporo en hora y media, pero no puedo dejarte así".

"Tranquila, me quedaré aquí esta noche, la profesora estará al pendiente de mí. Cuando regreses prometo explicártelo todo con detalles, incluso te invitaré el té chai que tanto te gusta" de nuevo le dedicó una sonrisa, está vez más cálida.

"¿Segura?".

Su amiga asintió. Rendida, Tomoyo besó la frente de Sakura para después salir, no sin antes advertirle que debía llamarla si algo pasaba.

De nuevo a solas, la castaña se tumbó sobre el cómodo futón arropándose con la manta, que parecía haber pertenecido a algún niño pequeño, a juzgar por su tamaño y las figuras alegres de colores que la adornaban. Clavó su mirada en el techo, en un esfuerzo por ignorar los espacios que la luz de la vela no lograba iluminar, con formas que le erizaban los cabellos de su nuca; maldijo a su cerebro porque la estaba traicionando en complicidad con sus nervios.

¿O esta vez no?

Rápidamente cubrió su rostro, implorando que el sueño se llevara sus pensamientos de una buena vez hacia la inconsciencia.

Y así lo hizo.

Por lo menos por un tiempo.

Abrió los ojos, sabía que había dormido algo por un rato, pues la vela apagada y un suéter doblado a su lado le brindaban pruebas suficientes, pero al parecer el cansancio que sentía no bastó para seguir perdida en el mundo de Morfeo. En ese momento tenía dos opciones, o se quedaba ahí mirando la oscuridad en silencio, o salía a tomar algo de aire fresco; dadas las circunstancias y con sus recuerdos mostrándole la cara del hombre verduzco del barranco, no lo pensó más, tomando el suéter para salir de ahí de inmediato.

Fue como entrar a la postal de un lugar lejano. Las ramas de los árboles se movían despacio, llevabas a merced de un viento tranquilo. La luna solitaria iluminaba casi todo lo de alrededor, reinando silenciosa en lo más alto del cielo, y el clima era fresco, equilibrado, no hacía calor ni tampoco frio que calara en los huesos. Dejándose llevar por la aparente calma, Sakura decidió explorar a fondo el templo, lo conocía porque de niña su padre la traía a orar de vez en cuando; además,ayudó a la profesora en algunas ocasiones mientras estaba en la universidad, pero más allá de eso, los parajes más íntimos del lugar permanecían desconocidos para ella. Se transportó a su infancia al ver la hilera de antiguas estatuas Jizo delante de una docena de árboles de bambú, sonrió, pues le pareció gracioso un gorrito rojo tejido a mano puesto sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos, en la creencia de protegerles del frio.

Sintió de pronto un cosquilleo en su nuca, una urgencia de volverse a mirar un sitio determinado, y así lo hizo.

Aquello era como una visión.

Justo encima del techo, Li yacía sentado observando fijamente la luna, descansando sus ante brazos sobre las rodillas de sus piernas flexionadas, al mismo tiempo que el ámbar de sus ojos se perdía en el cielo. Había algo en el color de su piel y sus mechones castaños bailando con el viento que la hizo estremecerse. Se le hizo extraño, pero la necesidad de subir a donde el estaba se volvió insoportable, de verdad deseaba estar ahí a su lado.

Haciendo caso a sus impulsos, buscó la manera de subir sin hacer mucho ruido, encontrando una serie de cajas de madera dispuestas de tal forma que servían de escalera improvisada. Subió, llamando la atención del muchacho.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó él sorprendido por su presencia.

Le costó algo de trabajo, pero pudo surcar con éxito por entre las tejas hasta que se hizo con un lugar a su lado, dejando un espacio de poco más de medio metro entre los dos.

"No podía dormir" contestó despreocupada "¿y tú?".

Siguiendo la costumbre, él se quedó callado, por lo menos por unos largos segundos hasta que respondió.

"Tampoco" masculló sin muchos ánimos.

De nuevo el silencio, pero esta vez no estaba solo, había tensión casi palpable en el ambiente. Los ojos de Li iban y venían de un punto en el cielo a otro, mientras acariciaba su mejilla interior con la lengua.

"Es peligroso que estés aquí" dijo, tomándola desprevenida ", es como una invitación a ver _cosas_ , más en este tipo de lugares".

"Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar".

"No" refutó ", no tienes. No entiendo porqué estás aquí, si lo más probable es que yo provoque que los veas, es lo que más temes ¿cierto?".

"Sí, lo es" respondió con tranquilidad ", tal vez me creas una loca, pero por alguna razón estoy en paz, aquí, contigo".

Rechazó la idea frunciendo el ceño, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente clavó de nuevo la mirada en la luna.

"Quiero agradecerte, lograste calmarme a pesar como me puse y tuviste la paciencia de soportar mis arrebatos, es la ayuda más valiosa que me han dado últimamente".

"No cuenta si el conocerme provocó todo esto, más que ayuda, era un deber".

Fue en esa frase cuando lo notó, él no era el mismo, por supuesto que no, algo en el fondo de Li había cambiado. Aunque en apariencia era el de siempre, su actitud y la forma en la que la miraba eran diferentes.

"Pienses lo que pienses, para mi es ayuda y te lo agradezco sinceramente".

La sonrisa que Sakura le dedicó le sacudió las terminales nerviosas, le agradó, pero dejó un sabor amargo en su garganta.

"Agradéceme el día que puedo recordar algo y cumpla la misión que tengo" dejó caer con tono agrio", hasta que sepa quien soy seré de utilidad; no soy capaz de reconocerme ni mirándome en un espejo, esa persona que me regresa la vista en el reflejo es alguien que no conozco".

"El que no recuerdes nada no quiere decir que no te conozcas" respondió ella con calma.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Tienes razón al decir que no hay recuerdos de ti en tu mente, pero las emociones perduran a pesar de tu falta de memoria, ¿o me equivoco? Creo que aun puedes distinguir lo que te gusta de lo que no, habrá sensaciones que te agraden y otras que te disgusten. Eso es algo que tus recuerdos no te quitaron, tu propia esencia, estoy segura de que si les pones atención te conocerás poco a poco, aunque tus recuerdos tarden en regresar".

Estaba sorprendido, ella no daba la impresión de ser alguien que pensara con mucha profundidad las cosas, pero ahora sabía que la juzgó mal. A pesar de ser aparentemente despistada, tenía ideas brillantes que lo tomaban desprevenido.

"No lo había pensado así" fijó su mirada en el piso.

"Bueno, ¿te parece si intentamos algo? "se acercó un poco más a él " ¿por qué no te quedaste en tu habitación si no podías dormir?".

"No quería estar encerrado" contestó sin pensarlo mucho.

"¿Tienes algún color que te guste más que otros?".

Li se sintió confundido por la pregunta, pero no la detuvo.

"Verde".

"¿Prefieres la música rápida o tranquila?".

"Tranquila".

Una expresión de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura, sonriendo a sus anchas mientras elevaba sus puños en señal de victoria.

"¿Lo ves?".

"¿Qué se supone que debería de ver?".

"¡Si te conoces! Hoy aprendí de ti tres cosas; te gusta el aire libre, tu color favorito es el verde y prefieres la música tranquila. A eso me refería".

Parpadeó varias veces, hasta que por fin su cerebro captó el mensaje y las mejillas se le pusieron ligeramente rosadas. Se hizo el silencio una vez más, hasta que una música apacible salió del móvil de ella, quien lo colocó en el espacio entre los dos.

"Escuchemos lo-fi por un rato" dijo Sakura.

No se quejó, era la música de fondo perfecta, ritmos distantes como si se tratara de una tarde pacífica de lluvia en tu lugar favorito. Con miradas furtivas saliendo del rabillo de su ojo, Syaoran se dio la oportunidad de contemplar a su compañera con detenimiento; pudo notar su piel suave de textura tersa, los orbes esmeraldas vivarachos que tenía como ojos, fijos en el paisaje que ofrecía el bosque silencioso. Pero, una interrogante terminó con su calma, ¿era conveniente decirle lo que pasó?, eso que sintió cuando la vio descontrolada, vulnerable ante la amenaza de lo que más temía… No tenía una respuesta correcta a su pregunta, algo en su intuición le decía que no era el momento aún.

Sakura bostezó, sus largas pestañas comenzaron a subir y bajar, a medida que sus párpados luchaban por no cerrarse.

"Tienes que dormir" le ordenó él de manera tranquila.

"Aun aguanto un poco más" se quejó, siendo traicionada por un bostezo sonoro.

"No, irás a dormir aunque tenga que llevarte a la fuerza" la amenazó.

Le tomó la mano, mientras la ayudaba a bajar. Sabía que esa batalla la tenía perdida, pues Li probablemente cumpliera con su ultimátum. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cabaña, Sakura dudó.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Syaoran al notar su mirada.

"La verdad es que me da un poco de miedo" aceptó ella, ocultado su mirada bajo sus mechones.

Syaoran pensó un momento, pero rápidamente dio con la solución.

"Me quedaré aquí afuera, si ves algo me llamas inmediatamente".

"Para nada" negó con la cabeza "tú también necesitas dormir".

"Ya lo he hecho lo suficiente, anda, no me hagas empujarte hacia adentro".

Sakura le sonrió con una calidez tal, que se quedó fijo mientras la veía meterse a la habitación.

"Gracias" agradeció ella justo antes de deslizar la puerta.

"A ti".

"¿Por qué a mí?".

"Porque gracias a ti me conocí un poco más" desvió la mirada, machucó las palabras al decirlas, pero supo que ella las había entendido.

Sonriendo una vez más, ella cerró la puerta de bambú. Syaoran se quedó quieto, observando el lugar dejado por su ausencia, ¿de qué manera se lo diría?, ¿cómo explicarle lo que sintió?, no sabía darle lógica a que, mientras ella lo miraba llena de terror en esa carretera, él experimento la angustia verdadera, lo que alguien sentiría si el ser más preciado estuviera en peligro real, que se desesperó por no poder ayudarla, que tuvo que contener las enormes ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos sin conocerla aparentemente… ¿Cómo explicar algo que no tiene sentido? La culpa combinada con el dolor de ver al ser querido sufrir sin poder ayudar, pero ¿cómo podía sentir eso por una desconocida?, la razón no explicaba un fenómeno tan extraño como ese.

Caminó hacía la puerta, deslizándola un poco solo para comprobar que ella se había acostado ya, sin embargo, al primer instante que sus ojos se asomaron dentro de la habitación, supo que él ya no estaba en el lugar de antes. Todo era más antiguo, de una época diferente. Ella estaba parada ahí, sosteniendo una vela solitaria, pero su aspecto era distinto, el cabello lo tenía más largo y el vestido que usaba era extraño.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pudo ver como los esmeraldas de sus ojos lo observaban con una expresión insólita, esta vez sin duda, transmitían amor, alegría de verlo.

"¡Syaoran!" exclamaron, antes de precipitarse hacia él.

Pero todo desapareció, se volvió negro por unos segundos, hasta que una mano suave lo sacudió algunas veces. Estaba parado en el mismo lugar, pero la Sakura que estaba frente a él era la misma que él conocía, no la de su visión extraña. Tenía la mano sobre su hombro y lo miraba con un dejo de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien Li?" le cuestión preocupada.

"Sí… s-solo quería saber si estabas bien" balbuceó como pudo.

"Lo estoy. ¡Me asustaste! Te quedaste ahí parado sin decir nada".

"No pasa nada, duerme ya".

Salió de ahí, dejándola un tanto confundida. Tenía la sensación de que él había visto algo, pero no se atrevió a compartir su visión con ella por una razón. Se preocupó por él de verdad, pero supo que no tenía más remedio que esperar a que Li decidiera contarle, además, en ese momento había algo que la tenía más inquieta; una sensación desconocida e inexplicable, el deseo oculto de pasar más tiempo con él sin motivo alguno, sentir un hueco cada que lo perdía de vista. Ese raro sentimiento comenzó cuando él la calmó como pudo esta tarde, cuando se vio reflejada en esos ámbares presos por la angustia y, por un momento fugaz, fue capaz de apreciar algo diferente en ellos, no supo exactamente qué, pero lo que sea que haya sido, le sacudió hasta el alma.

Afuera, Li se quedó pasmado, observando la luna con preocupación. Ahora entendía algo, no sabía si era bueno o malo, al fin se dio cuenta de lo obvio, Sakura y él se habían conocido.

* * *

La tetera soltó un chillido estruendoso. Con calma, un hombre con la camisa desabotonada casi a la mitad entró a la cocina, tomando con cuidado una taza, mientras vertía el líquido caliente para que remojara una bolsita y comenzara a infusionar una bebida de color rojo.

Eriol Hiraguizawa llevó la taza hasta su estudio, dónde una lámpara de escritorio iluminaba una serie de documentos esparcidos por aquí y allá. Se sentó sonoramente en una silla de piel color café, y mientras esperaba a que el té se enfriara un poco, tomó una fotografía recortada de un anuario estudiantil. La puso justo frente a sus ojos, con la yema de su dedo índice acarició el contorno de un rostro femenino para después sonreír.

"Tú serás mía… Sakura" declaró, en voz baja pero con fuerza.

Se estaba haciendo algo más que una promesa, más bien estaba sentando el objetivo firme que perseguiría por el resto de sus días, reclamando lo que él sentía por derecho, era suyo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **No debería estar escribiendo, pero me llegó la inspiración y no pude evitarlo. ¡Espero de verdad les guste este capítulo!**

 **Silverwomen.**


	5. Sentimientos

**Capítulo V: Sentimientos.**

El café _Luna_ estaba ubicado en la esquina de dos callejuelas altamente concurridas por transeúntes. Se trataba de una bodega rectangular de un solo ambiente, cuyo techo era dividido por una estructura metálica justo a la mitad para crear un segundo piso, al que se accedía por una escalera de caracol. Una joven mujer estaba en la última mesa, junto a la pared hecha de ladrillos cobrizos, quien revolvía sin mucho interés el último trago de café que quedaba en la taza.

Sakura intentaba tener un momento de relajación después de las dos últimas caóticas semanas, en que el trabajo la había absorbido por completo, al grado de no ver a Li desde aquella conversación nocturna. Tomoyo tampoco regresó de Sapporo como lo prometió, pues la visita de negocios se extendió más de lo esperado. Así que, el estrés laboral se adueñó de su tiempo y sus ánimos, encontrando un breve respiro hasta ese soleado sábado, cuyas leves ventiscas eran anuncios precoces de la proximidad del otoño. Decidida a sacudirse toda la tensión acumulada, Sakura dio un último sorbo a su bebida caliente, y salió del café para hacer sus compras habituales, ya que tenía planeado cumplirle la promesa a Li de visitar la biblioteca esa misma tarde.

Paró en un mini mercado, andando por los pasillos, hasta que entró a la sección de té, y no lograba decidirse entre dos marcas de matcha.

—La de la derecha tiene un sabor más concentrado— le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Esa fragancia amaderada que se apoderó del ambiente, fue reconocida por su olfato, al igual que la forma tan tranquila como fueron pronunciadas esas palabras. Sus piernas temblaron un poco mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente, para encontrarse con Eriol, quien había puesto sus brillantes ojos azules sobre ella, dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, el encanto casi irreal que emanaba su sola presencia y que la había estado deslumbrando cada que se la encontraba por la escuela, o cuando se ofrecía a acompañarla cuando salían tarde. Aquellos pequeños encuentros siempre iban acompañados de nervios repentinos, no porque no disfrutara la compañía, sino porque los sentimientos que se producían en ella no sólo eran positivos, había algo que le costaba admitir al ser ridículo que lo sintiera, pero era plenamente capaz de nombrar esa sensación.

—Buenos días, Eriol—lo saludó, en un intento de apaciguar su tormenta interior—¿vienes a hacer compras también?

—Buenos días, Sakura. Sí, vine a la librería que está a dos calles de aquí, pero te vi y de inmediato entré aquí —admitió, sin perder nunca su aplomo.

—No tenías que interrumpir tus actividades solo por saludarme.

—Siempre que sea una oportunidad para hablar contigo, no la desperdiciaré.

De repente, Eriol acortó la distancia, quitándole una de las cajas de té para devolverlas su estante. Sakura era capaz de ver las pequeñas grecas blancas tejidas en su camisa azul, mientras sus fosas nasales se inundaron con su fragancia

—Créeme, este es mejor— le tomó el antebrazo, presionándolo con suavidad para captar su atención, y que ella lo mirara a los ojos—. La verdad, Sakura, hay algo que necesito decirte.

—Te escucho, Eriol— atinó a contestar, aun un tanto aturdida por sus atenciones.

—Pero no aquí, te invito a cenar, esta noche. Sé que me conoces hace poco, pero es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte, ¿quieres acompañarme?

El sentimiento molesto la atacó de nuevo, incapacitando el poder negarse.

—Claro.

El joven expresó una genuina mueca de felicidad.

—Te veo a las seis, llamaré para pasar por ti donde estés, ¿vale?

Asintió, recibiendo de vuelta un inesperado beso en la mejilla, que la dejó petrificada, mientras veía al joven profesor de historia perderse en los pasillos. Él era encantador, disfrutaba de sus atenciones y compañía, pero, ¿cómo se explicaba esa sensación de culpa que experimentaba cada que lo veía? Estaba siendo empujada por una fuerza invisible que la hacía sentir terrible si se negaba a una de sus peticiones, como si le fuera a romper el corazón con una negativa cualquiera. Todo era un disparate, pero a como estaban las cosas en su realidad, nada parecía demasiado inverosímil, incluso eso.

* * *

Las terminales nerviosas de Li se sacudieron. El agua caliente era, en efecto, un catalizador de sensaciones agradables cada que tocaba su piel desnuda. Esta ocasión preparó la tina, para que el líquido lo cubriera solo a unos centímetros debajo de sus hombros, mientras recargaba su cabeza en la porcelana blanca.

Los últimos quince días habían sido de quietud, pero no de paz. Ver transcurrir el tiempo sin lograr avances significativos y con escasas visiones útiles, resultaba algo frustrante. Pero al fin esta tarde podría dar un paso adelante visitando la biblioteca. Así que, por lo menos por unos minutos, decidió relajarse. Comenzó a respirar de manera profunda, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran por completo, para después liberar el aire poco a poco, contando cada movimiento hasta llegar a diez, y empezar de nuevo. El ritmo acompasado hizo efectos después de un rato, los párpados se sintieron pesados, urgidos por cerrarse para entregarse a un sueño ligero.

Hasta que perdió la batalla contra sus ansias de descansar.

 _Cuando toqué el arco de madera, una sonrisa se curvó en mi rostro. Me sentí ansioso, invadido por el destello fulminante de un deseo incontrolable, quería a como diera lugar, salir de mi habitación hacia ese sitio perdido. Tomé el arma con cuidado, echándome al hombro la aljaba tallada con la madera de un viejo y fornido roble, cuyos costados tenían grabados símbolos a los cuales no presté demasiada atención. Ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de meter más de cinco flechas en ella, pues sabía de antemano que solo se transformarían en lastre durante mi viaje._

— _Es divertido ver cómo te esfuerzas_ — _La voz conocida retumbó por todo el lugar._

 _Pasaron un par de segundos, hasta que me atreví a volver mi rostro hacia la dueña de aquellas palabras. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, por dentro yo estaba batallando contra el impulso de soltar una risa delatora al verme descubierto, así que opté por lo más sensato: cubrí mi rostro con un velo de seriedad casi genuina, capaz, según mi opinión, de engañar a cualquiera._

— _¿A qué viene ese comentario?_ — _pregunté sin mucho interés._

 _Le tomó solo un par de zancadas atravesar la habitación, hasta posarse de manera confiada en el borde de una ventana, dejando que el viento meciera su larga cabellera negra. La mirada que me dedicó fue extraña, pero atenta._

— _Al hecho de que armas todo este teatro de irte de cacería, cuando no es así_ — _soltó con una espontaneidad muy característica en ella._

— _No sé de dónde sacas eso._

— _De verte, Syaoran. Además está el hecho de que te conozco desde que éramos unos niños, preferías hacer cualquier otra cosa en vez de cazar, tú mismo lo denominabas como una obligación más que un gusto. Ahora repentinamente te agrada hacerlo._

— _Pronto seré el rey de este lugar_ — _me defendí con calma, hilando bien mi argumento en la mente—, todos sin excepción han sido excelentes cazadores, incluso mi madre lo es. No pienso ser el que rompa la tradición._

 _—_ _Tú madre lo es, pero no es que le guste tanto —vi la ironía en su cara—. Tampoco es que para cazar tengas que salir todos los días, por la tarde y en la misma dirección, volver con solo un par de flechas gastadas y la mirada perdida en algún ensueño privado. Tus síntomas son un claro indicio para mí, no existe en este mundo otra cosa que provoque esa sonrisa retorcida más que algo, algo que creí jamás le pasaría al mismísimo Syaoran Li. Mi única pregunta es, ¿cómo se llama ella?_

 _Vi venir eso desde antes, anticipé esa jugada minutos atrás, pero aun así no pude amortiguar el impacto de su pregunta directa. Ocultarle algo a ella era insensato, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchos ánimos de compartir mi pequeño secreto._

 _—Se me hará tarde para conseguir las mejores presas— me enfilé hacia la puerta, evitando todo contacto visual con ella._

 _—Syaoran, la mentira es una terrible forma de iniciar algo con alguien, nada bueno saldrá de una mujer cuya identidad debes proteger engañando a tu propio clan — de pronto su tono se volvió serio._

 _Ciertamente me molesté, no soportaba la idea de que la juzgaran sin conocerla porque sabía de antemano que ella no se opondría a que dijera su nombre a los miembros de mi clan, incluso apostaría que me acompañaría gustosa a conocerlos. El problema en realidad era yo. Yo, que por más que lo intentaba no era aun capaz de confesarle que desde hacía mucho ya no la veía como una amiga, sino como la persona más importante de mi vida, pero el miedo a que no me correspondiera me impedía hablar con claridad._

 _—No le miento a nadie, si en algún momento hay algo que revelar lo haré._

 _—Syaoran, si te has enamorado, soy la primera en celebrarlo de verdad— aunque no la veía, sabía que hablaba con toda sinceridad—, lo único que pretendo es que andes con cuidado, y tal vez, algún día, puedas decirme su nombre._

 _"_ _Se llama Sakura" contesté en mi mente, pero mis labios no se movieron, solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza para después salir de aquella habitación._

Aspiró aire desesperadamente, mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia afuera de la bañera. Estuvo sumergido e inconsciente por poco tiempo, pero aun así, la sensación de ahogo le revolvió las entrañas. Se envolvió en una toalla y se acercó al lavabo para mirarse directamente al espejo. El ámbar de los ojos parecía más claro ahora que intentaba asimilar las palabras dichas por él mismo.

Ella se llamaba Sakura y él, sin dudarlo, la había amado y, a juzgar por lo que sintió durante ese recuerdo, era un sentimiento inmenso y poderoso.

Pero, ¿era la misma Sakura que conocía?, de ser así, ¿por qué ella no lo recuerda?, ¿por qué él apareció en forma de lobo en medio del bosque?

Tres toques en la puerta retumbaron en el silencio, Syaoran se puso alerta.

—¡Sakura está aquí!— anunció Kaho.

—¡Voy!

Llegó antes de lo esperado, así que rápidamente se puso un cambio de ropa limpia y salió del baño con el cabello revuelto. Cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de verla cara a cara, la respiración se le fue por completo.

—Hola Li— le dijo como si nada — ¿estás listo?

Asintió, tomando la iniciativa de salir primero. Kaho y Sakura intercambiaron sonrisas al verlo comportarse como siempre. Ya afuera, Syaoran se detuvo en la entrada del templo, mirando con curiosidad un taxi que ya los esperaba.

—¿Y tu moto?

—No la pude traer hoy, tengo un compromiso esta noche —Sakura hizo una mueca rara—, pero viajaremos más cómodos ¿no crees?

No dijo nada, pero si hizo algo inesperado, por lo menos para la castaña. Le tomó la mano para ayudarla a subir con mucha gentileza; Sakura pensó que tal vez, no verlo durante un tiempo le ayudó a calmarse un poco y sacar su verdadera personalidad. Pero en realidad, Li estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño experimento, necesitaba saber si esa visión cambiaba las reacciones de su cuerpo, aunque sea por un instante corto, la sensación de contacto bajo una nueva perspectiva, que resultó en un cosquilleo agradable en su mano.

El taxi arrancó y Li decidió concentrarse en la ventana, viendo pasar las edificaciones de la ciudad una tras otra en completo silencio. Sakura en cambio se sentía un tanto ansiosa, porque lo percibía más callado sin razón alguna.

—En verdad siento haber demorado tanto en venir, tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela.

—No tienes porque darme explicaciones— le contestó—, te entiendo.

—¿Te ha ocurrido de nuevo?

—¿Qué?

Sakura miró al conductor y después a Li para darle a entender a qué se refería. No era prudente hablar de hombres lobo y visiones del pasado con naturalidad frente a los demás.

—Si te refieres a obtener información— Syaoran le siguió el juego—, no hay nada concreto, solo cosas muy generales. Nada del lobo, por cierto.

—¿Ni una sola cosa?

—Nada.

Al llegar a su destino, Syaoran repitió las atenciones con ella, quien comenzaba a tomarle gusto a su faceta amable.

—Bien, supongo que tenemos que buscar los registros locales algo de historia, pero aun no sé que periodo exactamente, ¿algo que puedas decirme?

—No mucho, pero lo último que recordé estábamos en una especie de castillo hecho de piedra y madera, como las edificaciones tradicionales del país.

—Pues si hubo un castillo aquí lo averiguaremos… Oye, respecto a lo que dijiste, que nada del lobo, te referías a…

—A que todas mis visiones han sido con humanos—interrumpió—, no he sido lobo en ninguna de ellas.

—Ya veo, pues entremos entonces.

Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar en los registros algo sobre un castillo cercano en la región, o alguna construcción similar. Se acercaron a la encargada quien acomodaba documentos en un estante. Le explicaron con el mejor detalle posible, poniendo una investigación escolar como pretexto para no levantar ninguna suspicacia. La mujer, de constitución firme y cabellera azabache aceptó amablemente ayudarlos, mientras sacaba un par de lentes del bolsillo derecho de su blazer, internándose en un cuarto con archiveros color verde oscuro.

Entendieron que tardaría un poco, así que hicieron una exploración en los libros cercanos para recopilar algunos títulos. Sakura escogió "Breve Historia de Tomoeda" y un libro de significado de nombres, en cambio, Syaoran se decantó por "Criaturas mitológicas" y "La Reencarnación". Curiosa, la castaña observó atenta el último título seleccionado por su compañero.

—Es un libro interesante—apuntó— ¿acaso crees que has reencarnado?

—Sólo es una hipótesis—contestó, atento a la lectura de la introducción—, nada concreto.

Desde dónde se habían sentado se podía ver el jardín del lugar gracias a un grandioso ventanal que se extendía por varios metros. Li leía con suma facilidad, sin embargo, su comprensión se veía obstaculizada por un pensamiento invasor. Tenía la certeza de que Sakura y él se habían conocido antes, y no sólo eso, el lazo afectivo que los unió fue uno enorme, pues los restos de sentimientos que dejó su visión, aun revoloteaban furiosos por todo su cuerpo. Pero ella no recordaba nada, o por lo menos no lo había expresado con él.

—Quiero darte algo— el sonido de una bolsa de papel terminó con el silencio— la compré de camino al templo, espero te sirva de algo.

Una libreta de cuero verde fue puesta en la mesa, junto con un bolígrafo sencillo atado a ella con un listón rojo, como si pretendiera que no se zafara nunca de él. Li parpadeó confundido, sintiendo como la expresión de su cara se relajaba para expresar sorpresa.

—Me gustaría que anotaras todo lo que sabes en ella—continuó, pues él se quedó mudo de la impresión—, hasta el más mínimo detalle nos podría ayudar para resolver este misterio.

—Gracias— dijo rápidamente y la tomó entre sus manos, lo que dijo después le costó trabajo, pero tenía que preguntarlo, si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, ¿crees que lo recordarías?

Sakura se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, con los ojos ligeramente contraídos por la pregunta extraña.

—Pues… mi padre siempre dice que no olvidamos nunca las cosas, sólo la conexión se hace débil. Creo que si eso hubiera pasado, mi mente ya habría reaccionado hace tiempo. ¿Piensas que nos conocimos antes?

—No, sólo es algo que acabo de leer— dijo, intentando ocultar su decepción.

Volvió el silencio. Sakura prefirió omitir confesarle todas esas sensaciones que experimentaba cada que lo veía, como si un camino invisible la guiara hacia él involuntariamente.

—Aunque tal vez estábamos destinados a conocernos, debe de haber una razón. Pienso que probablemente yo tenía que ayudarte en tu búsqueda.

—Me esforzaré por recordar mi misión— cerró la tapa del libro y se levantó de inmediato—, así podrás seguir con tu vida normal y yo también. Iré a buscar otro libro.

Se alejó de ahí, herido sin razón aparente, aunque en el fondo sabía que la causa de esa punzada en su estómago era que ella no lo recordara. Se convirtió de pronto en un deseo emergente, quería que también lo reconociera, aunque sonara absurdo cuando ni él tenía la posibilidad de decir quien era con exactitud. Pensó entonces en la mujer de pelo negro de la visión, alguien que sentía extrañamente cercana, como una hermana aunque físicamente no se pareciera a él. ¿Acaso algún día le confesó su nombre?

Elevó la mirada, pues alguien chistaba en tono bajo para llamar su atención, era Sakura, quien le hacía ademanes con la mano para que se acercaran. Al parecer, la mujer había encontrado algo.

—En Tomoeda existieron muchas edificaciones en tiempos antiguos, pero una que encaje con la descripción que me dieron no la pude localizar. —comenzó la mujer— Sin embargo, hace algunos años se descubrieron los cimientos de algo, justo al norte de aquí — Las fotos de las excavaciones fueron puestas sobre la mesa— aun no se determina a que periodo pertenecen, o quienes vivieron ahí. Pero si se pudo concluir que era una construcción grande, algunos estudios arrojaron que hectáreas circundantes estaban dedicadas a la agricultura. Leí en los documentos que uno de los investigadores mencionó que era muy probable, que alguna ciudad estuvo asentada en ese lugar, pero las razones de su desaparición repentina son desconocidas. Tampoco se encontraron conexiones culturales.

Con la yema de los dedos, Li movió cada una de las fotografías, hasta que dio con una en particular. Era un rio, con una gran roca en la orilla y un árbol en la cima. Podía ser una foto cualquiera, pero cuando sus ojos la observaron con detenimiento, una corriente eléctrica le corrió por el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza; se sintió mareado y de pronto el aire le comenzó a faltar. Camino rápidamente, necesitaba salir de ahí de inmediato, o caería al piso irremediablemente. Sakura se asustó, se excusó con la señora y se fue detrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo.

Una ventisca chocó contra su cuerpo cuando abrió la puerta de cristal, el jardín se tornó borroso y el verde parduzco del pasto se veía cada vez más blanquecino. Hasta que se sintió caer, pero no alcanzó a sentir el golpe de su cuerpo contra el piso.

 _Dolor. Sentía que el dolor estaba apabullando todo mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo, martillaba mi corazón hasta que resonaba en todas mis terminales nerviosas. Estaba, en efecto, experimentando la sensación de vacío característica de cuando alguien pierde por completo el sentido de la vida. El vacío del alma que se tiene cuando se ha perdido lo más valioso de la existencia, cuando se tiene la certeza de que no hay otra salida que dejar de respirar para amortiguar toda sensación de una vez por todas._

 _También el dolor físico estaba presente, sobre todo en mi cuello, dónde parecía ser rodeado por un lazo de fuego que ardía como nunca. Incluso la roca fría en la que estaba tirado y el agua helada que corría por el rio junto a mí, y en la que tenía sumergida mi mano derecha, no eran capaces de mitigar la sensación de ardor. Pronto me di cuenta, que a pesar de mi estado, no estaba solo. Un par de sollozos contenidos fueron captados por mis oídos, así como el golpe de lágrimas contra las rocas. Con mi mano izquierda, toqué mis lagrimales para darme cuenta que también yo estaba llorando, aunque fueron dos solitarias gotas las únicas reservas que me quedaban, pues me había acabado las demás en interminables noches de agonía y llanto ahogado en el silencio de mi habitación._

 _El cabello negro de mi acompañante fue visible para mí, posándose junto a mi y clavando con sus ojos rojizos, una mirada de genuino reproche, pero sobre todo, de decepción, al verme ahí tirado, desprovisto de mi alma._

 _—Yo—comenzó, la voz le raspó la garganta, tomó la tela de mi camisa sobre el pecho y la apretó con un puño, descargando así todos los sentimientos que la agobiaban en ese instante—, yo sabía que esa mujer te iba a traer desgracias Syaoran. Nunca debí dejar que la siguieras viendo, jamás, ¡Yo te lo advertí Syaoran!_

 _No contesté, sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse._

 _—Ahora mírate, eres sólo un maldito despojo, un cadáver en vida—siguió, con la ira contenida en la mandíbula que temblaba—. ¡Eres un estúpido y egoísta! ¡¿Qué pensabas?!_

 _Dio dos puñetazos en mi pecho, pero aun así no reaccioné, la deje que siguiera. Hasta que derramó más y más lágrimas, depositando su frente en mi torso lastimado. Quise tocar su nuca con mi mano, pero sabía que la iba a herir, que ella pensaría que solo la estaba consolando por compromiso, pues era obvio que yo no tenía intensiones de recobrar mi vitalidad. Se irguió, mirando hacia el cielo, que ya empezaba a mostrar tonos violetas y rojizos a causa del próximo atardecer. Cerró sus ojos, para después volverse hacia mi y dedicarme la más profunda de sus miradas._

 _—Debes ir con Clow Syaoran, sólo él puede ayudarte, es el único. Tal vez he perdido la razón al decirte esto, pero eres un testarudo que no hará otra cosa. Te diría que esto no tiene solución, las leyes naturales lo dictan, pero para Clow eso no existe, Clow lo puede resolver. Busca a Clow, Syaoran._

 _Busca a Clow._

Un pitido constante y molesto, lo obligó a abrir los ojos. El techo era extraño, de plafón blanco colocado en cuadros, algunos tenían las rendijas para lámparas que, a juzgar por la luz natural, próximamente debían encenderse. Syaoran se incorporó con dificultad, siendo sostenido por un par de cálidas manos, que lo hicieron descubrir unas lagunas esmeraldas que lo observaban con preocupación. Al recordar su visión, esa mirada le punzó como un cuchillo contra la piel.

—¿Estás bien? — le sostuvo su mano derecha— De pronto corriste y te desmayaste así nada más.

—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó, mientras restregaba la palma de su mano contra su frente.

—En el hospital, llevas horas dormido, por favor dime si te duele algo.

—No me duele nada, sólo me quiero ir de aquí.

Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, Syaoran salió de la cama, quitando bruscamente un artefacto que tenía puesto en el dedo índice. Sakura, le ayudó a quitarlo, un tanto molesta porque él fuera tan descuidado consigo mismo.

—Tienes que calmarte, no puedes solo salir así como si nada, tu salud está en riesgo.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien— refutó—, solo quiero irme a casa. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Li caminó sin esperar su respuesta, dando zancadas sonoras para abandonar el hospital lo más pronto posible, estaba agradecido que la sala de urgencias estuviera muy próxima a la salida.

—¡Espera Li!—exclamó Sakura, una vez que estuvieron en la calle— Necesito pedirte un taxi para que te lleve al templo. Van a venir por mí.

—¡¿Quién?!— le preguntó, inesperadamente molesto de pronto.

Sakura frunció el ceño, extrañada por su comportamiento arrebatado. Él se dio cuenta de esto, y trató de calmar su repentino enojo, mirando hacia la calle para disipar su mente de pensamientos.

—Un compañero de trabajo—contestó, aun un tanto aturdida—, me invitó a cenar.

—Entonces no te molestes, me iré caminando— se cerró el zipper de la chaqueta y colocó el gorro en su cabeza, dispuesto a irse de ahí sin decir más, pero sujetaron su mano para hacerlo parar.

—No sé que rayos te pasa—le reclamó Sakura, aguantando las ganas de alzar la voz—, pero necesitas calmarte. De pronto actúas como un niño haciendo una rabieta, por favor para ya, esperarás a un taxi sí o sí.

Gritaron "Sakura" a la distancia. Los pasos apresurados de un hombre pulcramente vestido se acercaron a dónde estaban ellos.

El ámbar y el azul se encontraron inesperadamente. Syaoran sintió como el estómago le dio un vuelco con la simple presencia del hombre, quien no dejaba de esbozar una sonrisa que tal vez para los demás parecía cálida, pero él la percibió inexplicablemente amenazadora.

—Ah, Li, el es Eriol Hiraguizawa— los introdujo, haciendo un ademán con las manos—, es compañero mío en la escuela. Él es Li Syaoran, un…—meditó su respuesta— un amigo.

Ella hubiese esperado que por lo menos estrecharan sus manos, pero solo hubo un intercambio de miradas extenso y silencioso.

—Es un placer señor, Li— comentó Hiraguizawa.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Sakura, ¿estás lista para irnos?— Eriol le tomó de los hombros suavemente para que lo mirara.

—Sí, claro— contestó, deslumbrada de nuevo. Después se volvió a Li— Vete en taxi, le preguntaré a la profesora en que llegaste.

Li asintió por mero compromiso, mientras los veía alejarse hacia un sedan deportivo nuevo. Se dio la vuelta para caminar, hacia la parada de bus más cercana que encontrara. A cada paso que daba, solo tres cosas retumbaban en su cabeza: en efecto, él la había amado como a nadie, pero ¿qué le había hecho ella para experimentar ese dolor?

Y lo más curioso.

¿Quién demonios era Clow?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primero que nada, desearles un excelente inicio de año, espero que todos sus proyectos estén cargados de satisfacciones y cumplan todas sus metas. Segundo, supongo notaron que cambié las comillas por los guiones, la verdad es que no me gusta usar las comillas, pero como experimenté dificultades en otros fics anteriores, las uso. Si por alguna razón no pueden ver los guiones, por favor díganmelo. Me he demorado lo sé, pero entre las obligaciones y las fiestas, de pronto me vino una falta de inspiración terrible, aun cuando ya tenía las ideas en la cabeza, me costó mucho escribir durante días, hasta que ayer y hoy al fin pude hacer que las palabras fluyeran con más claridad; para los que también siguen Hailsham, denme un par de días más en lo que acomodo las ideas como deben de ser. Bien, como ven las cosas suben de intensidad a cada capítulo que avanzamos, espero sigan visitando este fic para que vean como se van hilando las cosas.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Silverwomen.**


	6. Decisión

**Capítulo VI: Decisión.**

Una vieja radio reproducía Cry me a river de Ella Fitzgerald, justo cuando Kaho Mizuki advirtió el cansancio dibujado en su reflejo: los párpados caídos, unas manchas amoratadas en las cuencas bajas de sus ojos y la palidez que la invadía cada que se sobrepasaba leyendo, olvidando el correr del tiempo mientras navegaba por los párrafos de libros con las pastas de cuero raídas. Estiró su mano, palpando el frio natural del cristal, que protegía una fotografía desgastada en las orillas, con el retrato de un hombre fornido con cabellos rojizos y mirada profunda. Suspiró, dejando escapar el agotamiento a través de los labios, que a su pasó también trajo un sabor a desencanto por el objetivo no cumplido; deseaba con fervor encontrar una respuesta a por qué el hombre de a foto, su padre, se le había presentado a su inquilino inesperado, Li, y no a ella, como hubiera sido natural según su opinión.

La ventisca gélida del exterior invadió su despacho privado sin previo aviso, un potente aroma a sereno se coló por sus fosas nasales, abriéndose al mismo tiempo que sus ojos contemplaban con cierto asombro la puerta. El joven de cabellos castaños avanzó con pasos sonoros y poco delicados, tenía dejos de ramas atoradas en una chamarra oscura y la cara húmeda, no sabía si por el frio o era sudor.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Li?— se paró para mirarlo a los ojos, cuyo ámbar palpitaba inquieto, observando todo alrededor.

—¿Quién es Clow?— preguntó con la respiración entre cortada.

La frente de la ex profesora se tensó.

—¿Clow?

—Sí, Clow, no sé quién sea, ni donde está, pero estoy seguro de que tiene las respuestas que necesitamos.

Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, aquel curioso nombre le sonaba familiar, igual a un recuerdo enterrado en la memoria, cuyos trazos aún seguían atados a la mente. Se cruzó de brazos, caminando de un lado a otro mientras exprimía su cerebro en busca de respuestas. Fue ahí cuando lo recordó, un rostro familiar se dibujó en sus pensamientos, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente.

—No sé quién es exactamente, pero conozco a alguien que puede saberlo— la última frase se transformó casi en un murmullo.

—Bien, dime dónde puedo encontrarlo—Syaoran se giró sobre sus talones, listo para abandonar el lugar, pero le sostuvieron el hombro para detenerlo.

—No puedes ir solo, tengo que acompañarte— dijo Kaho, con una mueca extraña.

—Preferiría ir por mi cuenta, no necesito que lo hagas, además—con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló los libros apilados sobre el escritorio—, parece que estás ocupada.

—Es que no es un ofrecimiento amable— le sonrió—, es un requisito inevadible.

Fue incapaz de descifrar la expresión poco usual de la mujer, pero encogió los hombros en señal de resignación. La verdad era, que su urgencia por respuestas lo impulsaba a aceptar cualquier ayuda posible.

Afuera, el auto de Kaho esperaba bajo un cobertizo de bambú. La cubierta plástica que lo protegía de las inclemencias del clima se encontraba ligeramente polvorienta, señal clara de no haber sido utilizado en algo de tiempo.

El viaje se tornó silencioso, lo único audible dentro del vehículo era la voz grave de un conductor de noticias desangelado, quien informaba sin mucho afán un par de tormentas extrañas en la zona montañosa del norte. Kaho fue capaz de percibir un sentimiento crepitante en el ambiente, algo que tensó con espesura su alrededor. Con el rabillo del ojo observó a Li, cuyos ojos ambarinos miraban el paisaje nocturno con un dejo de melancolía; supo entonces, que él estaba afectado.

—¿Qué te pasa?— se animó a preguntar, después de varios segundos sin emitir palabra.

Li apenas y se inmutó, solo se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada.

—Disculpa, pero no parece ser sólo nada —insistió la mujer—, no te ves muy bien.

Syaoran aspiró aire de una manera profunda, con el oxígeno pretendía dilucidar si era o no buena idea contarle lo que sentía, aunque a estar alturas del partido, le comenzaban a dar igual algunas cosas.

—Tuve recuerdos muy… intensos—reveló—, fueron demasiadas emociones juntas. Ahora solo me encuentro frustrado de nuevo.

—Es hasta cierto punto normal, no saber quién eres…

—Ya no es sólo eso—interrumpió para sorpresa de la mujer.

—¿Entonces?

Antes de que él le contestara, la iluminación empezó a cambiar. Habían dejado atrás los suburbios tranquilos para internarse en la multifacética ciudad, con un centenar de personas caminando por las aceras, custodiados por los grandes escaparates multicolores de las tiendas. Cada que avanzaban más en la misma dirección, los edificios se volvían más sofisticados, pasando de un ambiente casual a otro más sobrio. Inesperadamente, Kaho dio vuelta en una intersección, dirigiéndose hacia el este a gran velocidad. Poco a poco, la masa de personas disminuía, tornándose en calles completamente desérticas. La zona industrial, cuyas lámparas amarillentas vigilaban las avenidas vacías, se encontraba despojada de bullicio. Por alguna razón, la ruta que ella tomó carecía de lógica para Li, quien se encontraba intrigado de pronto. La franja de la costa se dibujó en el horizonte, con barcos aguardando en la marea calma y oscura. Una zona habitacional de apariencia modesta se extendía por a lo largo de una avenida, no supo cómo ni cuándo dejaron atrás el ambiente anterior, pero súbitamente el paisaje había cambiado.

Lo que desplegaba ahora ante sus ojos era extraño, una serie de viejas casonas adaptadas en una diversidad impresionante de comercios. Había desde cafeterías hasta tiendas de souvenirs, pero no se detuvieron, siguieron flanqueando la ruta paralela a la costa sin detenerse. Todo se volvió sórdido de un momento a otro, la gente que andaba por esas calles ya no tenía la apariencia de las demás: mujeres de faldas extremadamente cortas, hombres con rostro endurecido vigilándolas, gente anónima pretendiendo no destacar entre la muchedumbre.

—¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto Syaoran, alerta de pronto al sentirse vigilado.

—Es uno de los suburbios más antiguos de esta ciudad—reveló—. La verdad me disgusta un poco venir aquí, pero él jamás sale de acá. Mientras menos mires mejor.

—¿Él?

—Sí, es un… _amigo._

—No te escuchas muy convencida de eso.

—Es complicado de explicar.

Aparcó el auto justo debajo de un poste, había otros vehículos ahí, pero el de ella destacaba sobre los demás.

—Espero siga aquí cuando regresemos—se resignó, para después prestar su atención a Li—, no terminaste de decirme, ¿qué te agobia?

—Sakura-—soltó, liberándose parcialmente de esa opresión en el pecho que lo agobiaba—, ella no me recuerda.

Sorprendida, la mujer se detuvo para verlo más de cerca.

—¿Debería hacerlo?

Por primera vez, los ojos ámbar del joven le dedicaron una mirada profunda, había algo en los recovecos de su expresión que evocaban tristeza, una antigua y polvorienta, como recuerdos enraizados en lo profundo de un alma vieja.

—Acabo de descubrir— la voz le raspó la garganta—, que ella fue muy importante para mí, de donde sea que yo venga o quien haya sido. Y aunque me frustra admitirlo, dar con ese tal Clow parece ser la respuesta que necesito.

Kaho sintió compasión por esa alma perdida, no podía imaginarse cuál sería su estado mental en tal situación. Con determinación giró sus talones, enfilándose hacia su destino, aun cuando tuviera que enfrentar una parte oscura de su pasado, lo ayudaría.

—Sígueme—le pidió.

Aquella era una edificación extraña, por lo menos resaltaba entre los otros edificios destartalados que la flanqueaban. Pintada de morado, la casona era muy similar a aquellas vistas al sur de Luisiana, en las plantaciones de algodón y caña de azúcar, con pilares prominentes y grandes ventanales. En el alfeizar de una ventana, la mano fina de una mujer descargaba la ceniza de un cigarro a medio consumir. Cuando los vio acercarse, le sonrió a Li más de lo esperado.

—Necesito ver a Yukito— Kaho extendió un billete de alta denominación perfectamente doblado.

—¿Están seguros de que es todo lo que necesitan?— observó a Syaoran de forma descarada y sugerente.

—Sí— atajó Kaho.

Dentro, había un largo pasillo con varias habitaciones dispuestas a los costados, tenían las puertas cerradas, pero se podía escuchar risas, música y uno que otro sonido más. Por extraño que pareciese, había una neblina densa provocada por el exceso de cigarrillos encendidos al mismo tiempo, y el olor a tabaco quemado se impregnaba en la ropa inevitablemente. Caminaron hasta llegar al segundo piso, dónde se repetía el mismo patrón de distribución, pero una puerta roja al final se destacaba por encima de las demás.

—Es ahí—dijo la mujer moviendo la cabeza.

Kaho fue la primera en avanzar, sin miedo pero con precaución. No abrió la puerta, únicamente dio un par de toques, esperando una respuesta del otro lado, que no llegó nunca.

—Soy Kaho—dijo con aplomo—, necesito hablar contigo.

La puerta se abrió justo después, y lo que había adentro, hizo que Li diera un paso hacia atrás.

* * *

Fujitaka Kinomoto soltó una risa armoniosa, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—¿Entonces ya sabías que trabajarías con Sakura?

Eriol acababa de servirse un poco más de vino tinto en su copa, le dedicó al señor Kinomoto una sonrisa de complicidad y asintió.

—Sí, se lo iba a decir cuando la vi por primera vez, pero quise conocerla sin que lo supiera—miró a Sakura con intensidad—, lo siento de verdad.

Sakura no sabía exactamente como reaccionar. Pasó de estar en una cita a una cena familiar improvisada; su padre llegó por sorpresa y, dicho sea de paso, resultó ser colega de Eriol.

—No pasa nada— dijo, aunque en el fondo hubiese preferido que le dijera desde el inicio.

—Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero haré todo por enmendar mi error— sonrió, logrando quitarle el aliento por algunos segundos sin explicación alguna.

—Ya tendrán tiempo—intervino Fujitaka, como un pacífico mediador—. ¿No piensas volver a excavaciones pronto, Eriol?

—Tengo una propuesta para ir a la frontera de China y Myanmar, pero es algo que aún no considero. La verdad es que, le estoy tomando el gusto a vivir aquí.

—Tomoeda es un excelente lugar para quedarse—apuntó el profesor, guiñándole el ojo a su hija.

Una figura alta y masculina hizo su aparición casi sin emitir ruido. El siempre impenetrable Touya Kinomoto saludó sin muchas ganas a los presentes, haciendo un rictus clásico en él, cada que un hombre nuevo rondaba a su hermana: lo observó con una mirada tan penetrante, que cualquier otro hubiese retrocedido ante tal intensidad; sin embargo, Eriol no se inmutó, conservó la calma y una sonrisa inamovible en su cara.

—Siento llegar tarde— tomó uno de los menús con total confianza, y en un santiamén escogió lo que iba a ordenar—, hubo algunos problemas en la oficina, nada grave. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venías?-se dirigió a su padre.

—La verdad es que Eriol fue quien consiguió el permiso, la excavación entró en un periodo de pausa y querían que permaneciéramos ahí durante quince días sin hacer nada, así que él me ofreció venir. Su familia es una inversora importante del proyecto.

—Ya veo— dijo sin mucho interés, para después sacar su celular y comenzar a escribir en el—, ¿ya acabaste con todo el menú del restaurante monstruo? —inquirió con una sonrisa irónica, pero sin mirar a Sakura.

Una serie de reclamos inundó la conversación hasta ahora tranquila, Sakura alzó la mano a manera de protesta mientras su hermano dominaba el fino arte de ignorar sus arrebatos. Eriol se disculpó para dirigirse al sanitario de hombres.

Una vez dentro, el muchacho de ojos azules se aseguró de estar completamente solo. Puso uno de los lavamanos a funcionar hasta que lo llenó a la mitad de agua, de su chaqueta sacó un frasquillo de cristal con líquido traslucido, lo vertió y el agua se tornó carmesí. Las luces fallaron, parpadeaban a cada rato y el ambiente se tornó tan gélido, que un rastro de vapor salía de su nariz cada que respiraba. Se miró al gran espejo, su rostro pálido lucía ensombrecido, con la mandíbula tensa y sus hombros ensanchados. En uno de los cubículos, una sombra más negra que la noche misma se materializó inesperadamente, pero no se inmutó, su única reacción fue acomodar un mechón suelto de cabello.

—Aún tengo tiempo— decía al espejo, aunque su objetivo principal era la sombra de atrás.

Eso se movió ligeramente.

—Estás lejos de lograrlo— aquella voz hueca y rasposa retumbó por todo el lugar.

Elevó sus puños en el aire y golpeó el frio mármol lleno de ira.

—¡Lo obtendré!—bramó airado.

Aquel arrebato no sorprendió a la extraña figura, la cual comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

—Más te vale— sentenció, antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

La decoración estaba tan cargada, que parecía la bodega de un museo de antigüedades en estado de caos. Había pergaminos con símbolos raros en las paredes, una colección de calaveras de cristal, candelabros encendidos por doquier y una ventana donde se colaba la luz de la luna, que convenientemente iluminaba un círculo mágico color blanco en el centro. Un largo sofá negro con decoraciones doradas estaba colocado al final de aquel cuarto enigmático, donde una persona los observaba con ojos quietos, mientras inhalaba de un vaporizador un humo denso. Olía a incienso tan fuerte, que opacaba el tabaco quemado del exterior. A Syaoran le parecía más bien una versión más intensa del despacho privado de Kaho que otra cosa, con libros de encuadernación negra y roja únicamente.

Aquella persona se levantó del sofá, llevando un kimono blanco en su totalidad, el cabello en melena era gris y sus ojos resguardados por unos grandes anteojos. A decir verdad, su apariencia era tan andrógina que costaba distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, de no ser por su espalda ancha y la altura. Se acercó a ellos de forma grácil, aunque imponente, con sus pies descalzos tocando la madera.

—Nunca creí que te volvería a ver, Kaho— los rodeo, igual que un felino curioso.

—Juré no molestarte, pero es una ocasión especial— la mujer aspiró aire, inquieta.

—¿Especial?— arrastraba las palabras de una manera peculiar, se posó junto a Li para observarlo de arriba abajo—, ¿es tu nuevo novio? ¿no es muy joven para ti?

—Es un amigo que necesita ayuda—replicó molesta, pero con voz calmada.

El hombre se rio, regresando con total confianza al sofá, mientras cruzaba las piernas y volvía a inhalar de su vaporizador. Junto a su sillón había un pequeño buró de cedro oscuro, con una baraja roja y dorada perfectamente acomodada, las cartas eran más largas de lo normal y tenían símbolos extraños impresos. Los tomó, mientras barajeaba con mucha habilidad cada una de las piezas.

—¿Hay algo que necesites preguntar?

—No a tu… habilidad— Kaho se dirigió a un estante lleno de libros, recorriéndolo con la yema de sus dedos—, sino a tu conocimiento.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Sabes que lo nuestro no terminó de la mejor manera. Esa noche tú…

—Creo que esto te podría interesar también—lo interrumpió—, estoy segura de que lo hará.

Alguien de afuera había roto algo de cristal, provocando un estallido de risas. La tensión aumentaba entre los dos, quienes se sostenían la mirada con intensidad.

—¿Usted sabe quién es Clow? — intervino Li.

El hombre se desconcertó y arrugó su frente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Le pregunté si sabe quién es Clow. Ella me dijo que usted podía saberlo.

Yukito empujó los lentes hacia atrás, escudriñando a Syaoran una vez más.

—¿Qué clase de persona has traído, Kaho?

—¿Lo sabes o no?— dijo la mujer impacientada — Sino para mejor largarnos de aquí de una vez.

—Ese no es un nombre común, muchacho— explicó, antes de volver a su sofá.

—Lo escucho — alentó Li.

La pierna derecha de Yukito subía y bajaba a causa de la ansiedad, después de incómodos segundos, suspiró resignado.

— Me acabas de preguntar por el Santo Grial del mundo de la magia — comenzó, acomodándose sus mechones hacia atrás — . No es el tipo de información que encuentras por casualidad, sólo la gente de altos círculos habla de este tipo de cosas.

— Sé más claro por favor — pidió Kaho, mientras observaba un gran pergamino con símbolos.

Yukito rodó los ojos.

— Se supone que fue o es, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Capaz de hacer lo que le diera la gana con un simple chasquido de dedos; dicen que dominaba tanto la magia, que nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo, incluso los conglomerados mágicos más importantes no se metían con él. Lo consideraban una especie de maestro aislado del mundo, como un Dios sacro que no se mezclaba jamás con los demás — se aclaró la garganta — . Cuentan que si lo encontrabas, él concedería hasta tu deseo más imposible, aun si éste desafiaba las reglas del mundo físico; Clow se movía en otro nivel, manipulaba el campo metafísico a su antojo. Los demás le temían por eso, los tabúes de la magia no le importaban, rompió toda barrera que le impidiera hacerse más y más poderoso.

— ¿Por qué alguien lo buscaría? — cuestionó Li.

— Buscar uno de sus favores, no se me ocurre otra cosa. Pero cada favor tiene un precio, a veces demasiado alto.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

El hombre rio.

— ¡Si lo supiera no estaría en este lugar! Nadie lo sabe chico, es uno de los grandes misterios para aquellos que estudiamos la magia. La leyenda dice que aún vive, sólo y decrepito como un ermitaño. Según sé, la zona montañosa de Tomoeda fue su último refugio en vida, o eso cuentan. Tal vez solo sea un montón de huesos, quien sabe.

Syaoran y Kaho intercambiaron miradas, diciéndose lo que necesitaban en silencio.

—¿Nunca nadie lo ha ido a buscar?— Kaho se sentó frente a Yukito.

— ¡Por supuesto! Cientos de idiotas, que dicho sea de paso, jamás volvieron de las montañas. Solo un imbécil se aventuraría a ir ahí, hay cosas malas, la gente se pierde o no regresa, incluso muere. ¿Por qué crees que solo una parte está abierta al público? Es un secreto a voces, en las montañas del norte hay algo malo, te consume. No tiene caso perder tu vida por una leyenda, porque como les dije, tal vez ese hombre sea solo cenizas ahora.

— ¿Y si alguien no tuviera opción? ¿Dónde debería comenzar?

— ¿Te refieres a que tú no tienes opción? Olvídalo, pierdes tu tiempo, o peor, perderás tu vida.

— ¿Dónde debo comenzar?-ignoró su advertencia, volviendo a preguntar pero esta vez con los dientes apretados.

El hombre observó a Kaho con incredulidad, como si quisiera saber si ella estaba de acuerdo en esta locura.

— Mira muchacho, si te quieres suicidar, no es mi problema. Todos van a ese ginko, del que te hablan en las excursiones de secundaria para asustarte. De ahí lo único que sé es que debes continuar hacia el norte, sin parar.

— ¿El ginko embrujado?

— Sí ese.

Syaoran se irguió, musitando un seco "gracias" antes de salir por la puerta sin decir palabra alguna. Kaho estaba dispuesta a seguirlo, pero la detuvieron.

— Sinceramente no te entiendo — por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, escuchó a Yukito en tono serio — . Nos dejas por miedo y aceptarás que ese joven haga ese disparate.

— No es tu asunto, Yukito — bajó la mirada —. En todo caso, tú mejor que nadie sabe que nos excedimos, llegamos demasiado lejos y aún pago las consecuencias de eso. De todas formas- sacó un fajo de yenes y lo puso en la mesa-, te agradezco por la ayuda.

—¡No puedes negar que aún te llama! — le gritó, antes que cerrara la puerta.

* * *

Nadie podía aguantar tantas preguntas incómodas, nadie excepto Eriol Hiraguizawa, de eso no había duda. Una metralla en forma de cuestionamientos vino de la boca de su hermano Touya, una más incómoda de la otra, y aun así, Eriol había permanecido tan sereno como siempre. Tanta había sido su insistencia, que el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto terminó resignado y cansando, abandonando la cena sólo cuarenta minutos después de su llegada.

Ahora, Eriol y Sakura caminaban en medio de la noche, por los tranquilos suburbios de Tomoeda; acababan de dejar al señor Kinomoto en su apartamento y él le propuso una caminata nocturna antes de llevarla a casa.

— En verdad lo siento — Eriol le tomó el hombro para que ella lo mirara — , debí decírtelo antes, cuando te conocí. Pero había escuchado tantas cosas de ti que supuse sería algo incómodo, además tu padre no dejaba de hablar de lo maravillosa que eras, y me atreví a comprobarlo.

Sakura metió las manos en su chaqueta, comenzaba a hacer más frio de lo esperado.

— ¿Y tú que piensas de eso? — le preguntó la castaña.

— Creo que se equivocó — su tono fue tan serio que ella no pudo evitar voltear, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él sonrió —. Se quedó corto, superaste todo lo dicho por él.

Las mejillas se le tornaron ligeramente rosas.

— No es para tanto — intentó minimizar ella — , la verdad no hay nada extraordinario en mí.

— Nada más lejos de la realidad.

El anuncio publicitario del estreno de una película llamó la atención de Sakura, quien se detuvo a admirarlo por varios segundos. Obviamente aquel filme pertenecía al género del romance, que ella tanto adoraba ver. Eriol pareció captar su interés, y sugirió algo mientras le tomaba de la muñeca.

— Deberíamos ir un día al cine, ¿no lo crees?

— No pareces ser de los hombres que disfruten ese tipo de películas —señaló el gran cartel, para así distraerlo de su sonrojo repentino.

— Te sorprenderías, creo que puedo soportarlo, con la compañía adecuada.

Sakura le sonrió, fue tal vez, la más sincera sonrisa que le hubiese dedicado jamás. Aun prevalecía en ella ese sentimiento de incomodidad, pero parecía que poco a poco se acostumbraba a su compañía.

Algo la hizo mirar en un callejón oscuro, una luz que parpadeaba visiblemente descompuesta. Ahí, de manera irreal, había una mujer de larga cabellera y ojos saltones, su vestido blanco estaba raído y manchado de lodo. Sintió que todo su torrente sanguíneo se dirigía hacia abajo, obteniendo una palidez tal, que Eriol no pudo evitar notarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — sonaba preocupado, la tomó de los hombros y fijó la mirada en el callejón — ¿qué pasa?

Ella tembló, se tapó los ojos con las manos, diciéndose una y otra vez en su mente que aquello no era real, que era sólo un sueño. Por entre sus dedos, miró de nuevo al lugar, justo para darse cuenta que había sido un error, pues la mujer continuaba viéndola fijamente

Se echó a correr inmediatamente, en las comisuras de sus ojos se asomaron un par de lágrimas desesperadas por salir. El joven inglés salió disparado detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla. "No es real, no es real" se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que al fin se encontraba en una calle más concurrida e iluminada. Los pasos acelerados de Eriol al fin la alcanzaron, tomándola de los codos para que lo mirara.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! — jadeando, le dedicó una mirada alarmada.

No respondió, dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, mientras intentaba contenerlas con las manos.

De pronto, un abrazo cálido la envolvió.

Se sintió extraño, ella se quedó paralizada mientras los brazos de Eriol se ajustaban a su cuerpo, pidiéndole con voz suave que se calmara. A pesar de que el gesto tenía buenas intensiones, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada atípica en la boca del estómago, como si ese abrazo le evocara memorias ocultas en su cabeza. Luchó por tranquilizar todas las sensaciones, pero no lo lograba. Una parte de ella quería retroceder, pero otra le obligaba a quedarse; nunca antes había experimentado esa dualidad de sensaciones.

— Toma tu tiempo — le murmuró al oído-, aquí estaré para ti.

Eriol la atrajo un poco más hacia él, a pesar de que estaba un tanto rígida. En el fondo, él sabía que era normal, pero eso jamás lo haría desistir de sus intenciones iniciales, aunque el camino que le esperaba era borrascoso. Por lo pronto, tenía que calmarla; hubiese preferido decirle que él también pudo ver a la mujer, pero no era prudente aún. Necesitaba actuar pronto, costase lo que costase.

* * *

Kaho apagó las luces de su auto. A juzgar por la penumbra que se apreciaba en el departamento de Sakura, ella no se encontraba en casa.

— Es tarde — señaló la mujer — , se me hace raro que no haya regresado aún.

— Tenía un compromiso — aquello fue dicho con un tono ligeramente amargo.

— ¿Qué decidiste, entonces?

— No tengo opción — Syaoran se acarició la sienes — , necesito buscar a ese tipo.

— ¿Le dirás a Sakura?

Li observó la luna llena con una expresión seria, para después negar con la cabeza.

— No.

— Ella se preocupará, no puedes ir sólo así como así. Ya escuchaste a Yukito, es peligroso.

— Es la única salida que tengo, de lo contrario estaré estancado aquí para siempre. Necesito respuestas, solamente ese tipo sabe porque ella no me recuerda.

— Yo la conozco, estoy segura de que tratará de seguirte, es muy obstinada con eso.

Sabía que Kaho tenía razón y, aunque le provocaba dolor, tendría que mentirle a Sakura.

— No le dirás a dónde me fui — le pidió, clavando sus ojos ambarinos en ella — . Tienes que prometerlo, no importa que te diga, inventa que me fugué o algo parecido, pero evita a toda costa que me siga.

— No soy capaz de mentirle — se quejó Kaho — , nunca lo he hecho.

— Pues deberás hacerlo, es por el bien de ella.

Kaho abrió la boca para refutar, pero el sonido de un auto acercándose la distrajo.

Sakura bajó, ayudada por un hombre de ojos azules. La dejó en la puerta, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, para después irse de ahí casi de inmediato. Los dientes de Li rechinaron, su malhumor se volvió casi tangible, mientras abría la puerta con brusquedad y daba zancadas hacía dónde ella se encontraba.

Sorprendida, Sakura pareció ser sacada de un ensueño súbitamente, mientras el ex hombre lobo caminaba sonoramente hacia ella.

— ¡Es muy tarde para que llegues a casa! — le reclamó.

— L-l o siento — balbuceó — , la cena se extendió más de lo esperado.

Syaoran se posó frente a ella, dejando un mínimo espacio entre los dos. Su molestia disminuyó cuando notó rastros rojizos en los ojos de Sakura, quien atinó a tratar de ocultarlos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — sonó rudo, pero preocupado.

— Nada.

— No te atrevas a mentirme — le advirtió — , odio que me mientan.

Ella se mordió el labio, su mirada inquieta no dejaba de ir de aquí a allá.

— Vi otra de esas cosas y me asusté-admitió al fin — , pero Eriol estaba ahí y no pasó nada.

Las últimas palabras de ella le provocaron dolor en su pecho, se regañó a si mismo por permitirse esas sensaciones.

— Ya veo — ocultó su rostro bajo su melena — , ¿pero estás mejor?

— Sí, tranquilo — le sonrió — ¿tú estás mejor?, pensé que te irías a descansar, tuviste una tarde complicada y no quiero que eso afecte tu salud. ¿Quieres que te lleve al templo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo vine a ver que estabas bien — se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos.

— ¡Espera! — le pidió ella — No puedes irte solo así, ¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo? Te ves cansado.

— Estoy bien.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. En realidad, la propuesta no le desagradaba del todo, más bien, quería acompañarla, pero sabía que eso solo retrasaría más dolorosa su decisión. Elevó la mirada, sus ojos ámbar palpitaban bajo la luz de una luminaria, mientras curvaba sus labios hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa genuina y sincera para ella.

— Solo cuídate, ¿lo prometes?

Ella parpadeó. Tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

— C-claro, tú también — se sintió vacía de pronto —, pasaré mañana por ti en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido. Siguió caminando con el peso de haberle mentido, pero no tenía opción, debía saber la verdad a cualquier costo.

Lo único que deseaba, era que esta no fuera la última vez que se vieran.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sí, lo sé, tardé demasiado, pero no fue porque quise, sino que estoy trabajando todos los días sin descanso y eso me tiene muy agotada. Ya tenía rato con esta idea en la cabeza, y al fin encontré un tiempo suficiente para plasmarla. Bueno, gracias por leerme de nuevo, espero ser más rápida la próxima vez. Disfruten el capítulo, los reviews se aprecian un montón.**

 **Saludos**

 **Silverwomen.**


End file.
